Haleb Resort Romance
by Pll obsessed 1999
Summary: Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers are both on a luxury vacation in Kauai, Hawaii. What will happen when their paths cross? Will it spark a connection? HALEB STORY featuring some of the other liars and characters from the show but NO SPALEB. (Some chapters rated M) (First few chapters are under editing so will be updated and reposted as soon as possible)
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of a luxury well deserved stay on the island of Kauai, Hawaii for Hanna Marin. She was staying at the 'Grand Hyatt Kauai Resort & Spa'. Hanna Marin was a woman of work and although she couldn't be happier having her dream job as a fashion designer , she loved having free time ; especially more than a few days as it meant that she could take a holiday somewhere a bit more exotic than California;where she usually went when she only had a few days off.

Hanna made her way to the reception desk and checked in to her room before wheeling her rather heavy suitcases behind her and stepping into the elevator. After finding her room she unlocked the door and placed her suitcases beside the desk. She then undone the buckles on her sandals and placed her feet onto the rather luxurious carpet.

It was still only late afternoon so she decided to take a short rest before unpacking her cases and properly settling into her room.

Once she was happy with the fact that everything was in its rightful place she changed into her swimsuit, taking a look in the mirror she decided that it would be best to slip on some form of a cover-up as the swimsuit that she had chosen to wear was a little to skimpy to parade around the resort in.

Finally happy with her look she decided to visit the reception desk and grab a few leaflets about the facilities of the resort. She had noticed that the resort was home to a few shops which she knew would come in handy.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else on the resort Caleb Rivers was checking in at the reception desk in the grand entrance of the luxury haven that he would call his home for the next 12 nights. Caleb Rivers was an interior designer from new York he was tall will tanned muscular skin and chocolate brown hair, which he had cut fairly short but long enough to style however he wanted, he mostly went for the rough and ready look with it swept slightly over to one side; when he wasn't working as it was simple and trendy.

He was in the process of checking in when a voice interrupted him.

"Hi excuse me"

Caleb heard a sweet voice say from behind him while he was standing at the desk, just about to receive his keys. "Sorry dear let me just check this young man in and I will be with you" the receptionist assured with a small smile.

"Sure" the same voice replied, Caleb being his curious self-decided to turn around. He found himself looking at a young woman who must have been in her early twenties. She had long blonde hair that flowed past her chest, her cover-up showed just the right amount of skin and Caleb liked what he saw. That's when the young woman spoke up and said

"Hi I'm Hanna"

Caleb got lost in her ocean blue eyes and stared at her rosy cheeks and her plump lips... He must have zoned out for a minute but snapping back to reality he looked at her and said "Hi I'm Caleb, nice to meet you".

There was an awkward moment of silence then a few exchanged glances before the receptionist chirped "You're all done sir room 205 second floor straight down the hall and just to your left" the middle aged woman said as she looked over his shoulder at the beautiful blonde that Caleb was just admiring.

Hanna took a few steps towards the large oak desk in search for some information. "Can I help you?" the receptionist asked as she absentmindedly picked at her freshly painted manicure.

"Do you have any information about the spa facilities that you have on site please?" Hanna tapped her foot and was staring at some pictures that the resort had displayed all over the walls when a chirpy voice replied.

"We have an information booklet that contains everything that you need to know about all the treatments that we offer her at 'Grand Hyatt Kauai Resort & Spa'" The receptionist smiled, nodding towards the display of leaflets on the desk.

"Perfect" Hanna replied as she reach her long arm, decorated with an assortment of Pandora bracelets over the desk to retrieve the booklet from the receptionist; she couldn't help but look at the woman's ring it was a beautiful Tiffany Infinity ring in platinum with diamonds.

Hanna began to walk away heading back to her room , but she could help but think when would she meet the right man for her. She had been out a few dates fairly recently but nothing had turned serious and her last relationship was over 8 months ago.

Just as Hanna made her way back to the large elevator she noticed a tall tanned figure waiting for the elevator , as she approached he turned around and that's when she noticed that it was the strikingly hot guy that she meet at the reception desk a few minutes ago.

* * *

Once the elevator doors opened Caleb stepped in only to turn around a smile at the sight, Hanna was standing right next to him in her black swimsuit that was covered by a floral kaftan that really barely covered anything that wasn't already exposed by her costume; it was pretty skin tight with cut-outs in the sleek material but Caleb wasn't complaining. He wondered how he didn't notice her skimpy outfit earlier when he met her at the reception desk a mere ten minutes ago. _'She must be heading to the pool or something'_ He thought to himself while absent-mindedly biting his lower lip.

Hanna took the time that it took for the elevator to reach her floor to check out Caleb's outfit, working in the fashion industry herself Hanna appreciated a man who dressed well. She was heading back to her room to grab her bag, ready to head down the pool.

Caleb was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple white t-shirt that clung to his muscular chest and complemented his skin tone perfectly and to finish off his look he was wearing a pair of black Chelsea boots. Hanna was liking what she saw and that's when the elevator made a noise "ping" the doors opened revealing a spacious hallway that was painted cream and had a pale blue carpet, to match the theme of the resort.

"After you" a strong masculine voice said, a man who had manners; it only made Caleb more attractive in Hanna's eyes.

Hanna made her way into the hallway and towards her room, only to notice Caleb wheel his suitcase past her and beginning to unlock the door of his room, located a few rooms away from Hanna. They both exchanged a smile and a subtle laugh when, they realized that they were both basically checking each other out.

Hanna entered her room and grabbed her bag which she had left just inside the door. She was hoping that a nice swim in the pool would be the perfect end to her first day of her vacation.

 _'Well this holiday has got off to a pretty good start'_ Caleb thought as he placed his suitcase on his double bed ready to unpack. Little did he know the blonde who was staying in a room just down the hall was thinking exactly the same thing.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

"This isn't a chapter but an author's note, please review and let me know what you think ,all feedback is taken as it will help me to improve this story .I will continue with this story if I get enough reviews ,I just thought that with what is going on in 6B; then some people might appreciate some Haleb. Like I mentioned briefly in the summary, this is my first ever fanfiction, if anybody has any suggestions or requests as to what they would like to see next in this story then please pm me. I will try to improve the quality of the writing and they layout, just bear with me as I'm not a really confident writer who has experience in writing so there are bound to be a few mistakes./p


	3. Chapter 2

It was Tuesday morning and Hanna was just waking up, she rolled over to face the window of her luxury room and smiled. It was nice to wake up to paradise she thought as she slowly slipped out of the comfortable double bed; which had crisp white sheets paired with a pale blue duvet cover that matched the theme of the immaculate room.

Meanwhile a few rooms down Caleb was already awake and just sitting out on the balcony that extended from his room. He sighed as he took in the amazing view that was as far as his eyes could see.

He picked up his iPhone from the small table on the balcony and checked the time. To his surprise it was already 8.30 am, so if he wanted breakfast he would have to make his way down to the breakfast area pretty soon.

He decided that he should change into some thicker clothes as it was hot in the night he just slept in his black 'Calvin Klein' boxers and then when he went out to the balcony he quickly threw on a t-shirt. Caleb padded his was back into his room and carefully shut the doors to his balcony, being careful not to slam them in case he woke up the people in the rooms next door to his.

He opened up the rather small closet and started fumbling his way through the clothes that he had unpacked just after he had checked in the previous afternoon. He came across a navy t-shirt and some black cargo shorts, perfect he thought as he removed his previous T-shirt and changed into his chosen outfit.

He reached for his wallet that was on the desk that was placed in the corner of his room; granted the holiday included a few free treatments and a free meal it meant that Caleb would need to bring some cash, even if the amount was a little excessive; he needed to be prepared for everything. After he had finished getting dressed he slipped on a pair of navy 'Toms' that matched his t-shirt perfectly and then he left his room in search for the breakfast area.

* * *

Hanna had just finished getting dressed, she had decided to wear a black and white tribal print playsuit that had the perfect length shorts that were edged with white lace that stood out against her already golden skin. She paired her outfit with a pair of 'Ted Baker' black ballerina flats that were accented with a white bow on the front and a black 'Gucci' tote bag in which she had placed a notepad, some pens and pencils; in case she had a sudden moment of inspiration for her fashion project, her iPhone 6s in gold and white; her must have essentials and a towel just in case she wanted to relax by the pool after she had grabbed a bite to eat ; which was a must as she was starving.

Caleb arrived at the breakfast room which was located just to the right of the exit of the lift on the ground floor. He was surprised by how busy it was he thought that he had left it late for a spot of breakfast but clearly he was either wrong or everyone else had the same ideas as himself.

He grabbed a plate from the stack that was neatly placed beside the first few trays of breakfast foods, he decided that he would want a light breakfast as he planned on going for a swim later that morning.

Once he had placed the array of fruit and continental items that he wanted on his plate he looked around for a place to sit but most of the tables were either occupied by families with older children or a couple and Caleb certainly didn't want to intrude on them. So he scanned the room again and his eyes fell on a gorgeous blonde, he could see her face but he could see her long tanned legs and silky blonde locks so he thought he would take his chances and wonder over to her.

'Hi sorry to bother you but ..." Caleb said in his charming manner but before he could finish his sentence the blonde turned around.

"Caleb" Hanna said as she turned around to face the male who was asking her a question, a small smile spread across her face as she subtly checked him out, again. "Oh what was it that you were going to ask me?" she asked with a quizzical expression.

Caleb chuckled "Um I was going to ask you if I could sit with you? Because as you can see there aren't any spare tables" Caleb replied with letting out a slightly cocky grin.

Hanna wasn't sure what to say but she figured it would be a great way for them to get to know a little bit more about each other. "Sure" She smiled as she moved her stuff that she had sprawled out all over the table into a neat pile, Caleb took the opportunity to place his plate on the table and slip into the bench style seat that was opposite Hanna on her table.

"So what are these sketches for?" Caleb asked while he picked up a few of the pieces of paper that were on the table, obviously belonging to Hanna.

"I work in fashion and I have a new line of clothing that I am designing at the moment" Hanna replied, surprised that Caleb had an interest in her sketches

"That's awesome, where did you study?" Caleb asked as he stared deeply into those ocean blue eyes that he had fallen in love with the moment that they met. Hanna shifted in her seat as she found herself under Caleb's gaze, she decided to break the awkwardness and carrying on with the conversation.

"I studied Fashion Design at the 'Fashion Institute of Technology' in new York or FIT as most people call it" She beamed as Caleb was still gazing at her, he was thinking about what to say next; he had only just met Hanna but he felt like he wanted to know everything about her.

"So do you live in New York still or are you living somewhere else?" Caleb inquired still with an intense look on his face, Hanna loved that he generally wanted to get to know her but she wanted the chance to get to know him.

"I'm still living in new York , I love it there I moved there just before I started studying at FIT when I was 18 ; just after I had graduated high school and I have never looked back since. What about yourself where did you study?" Caleb was impressed by what he had heard and the fact that she could still live in New York too was a bonus. Although he didn't know what to tell her, he didn't want to overwhelm her with too much information about himself at breakfast.

"I also studied at FIT believe it or not I took a degree in Interior Design, probably surprising I know" Caleb replied as he pushed his plate aside so that he could place his hands on the table , it made him feel more at ease.

"Wow I never though Caleb Rivers to have a degree in Interior Design huh" Hanna chuckled as she pushed her chair back slightly from the table, allowing herself to lean back in her chair. Somehow she had found out more information about Caleb in 30 minutes than she had about guys she had dated for weeks.

Caleb shot Hanna a smile before saying "Hey it's got pretty late and nearly everyone's left and I'm sure you don't want to spend all morning talking to me?" Hanna let out a grin and a small chuckle, she didn't mind one bit; talking to Caleb had been the highlight of her holiday so far.

"How about we meet later maybe by the pool or at one of the bars that they have in this place?" Hanna said as she shot Caleb a questioning look, to which he bit his lip before replying.

"Sure should we exchange numbers? I mean so we can text each other to arrange when and where to meet later?" Hanna picked up her phone and began putting in Caleb's details as he did the same for her, they then exchanged phone and put in each other's numbers and handed them back.

Caleb's hand brush passed Hanna's in the exchange but he felt Sparks and little did he know Hanna felt something stirring up inside her, if a simple touch gave Hanna that kind of feeling she could image what she would feel if something else was to happen?


	4. Chapter 3

It was now one o'clock in the afternoon, it had been a few hours since Hanna and Caleb's talk over breakfast. Hanna was beginning to wonder if she would meet up with Caleb at all, until she received a text to Hanna's surprise it was Caleb, she read the text.

 **' _Dinner at Tidepools?_ x'**.

Hanna was feeling a bit happier now that she knew that Caleb actually wanted to see her again and he had also picked the most romantic restaurant on the resort was this a sign?. Hanna immediately sent a text.

 _ **'What time? Should I meet you there? x'**._

She wasn't sure what reply she would get but before she could think her phone pinged.

 ** _'Pick you up from your room at 7? x_ '.  
**

Hanna gave out a huge grin before replying.

 _ **'Can't wait see you then xx'**_.

Meanwhile Caleb was relaxing on his bed in his room staring at the ceiling, just thinking about later that night; he wanted to get to now Hanna and he wanted to feel comfortable with her. In Caleb's mind he was hoping that their new found friendship would turn into something more but only time would tell.

Hanna thought that a spa treatment might help to calm her nerves, so she picked up the booklet that she he requested from reception the day before and began looking through it. It wasn't long before Hanna had chosen to go for the _**'Anara massage 50'** _ which was described as ' ** _A personalized massage that allows your therapist to address imbalances, inducing relaxation and a profound sense of lokahi (harmony)'._**

Hanna made her way down to the spa ready for her appointment at 2pm, once she had got there she was shown into a private room;where she was directed to get changed into nothing but a white robe that she had been given upon entering the spa complex.

She enjoyed the massage and was glad that she decided to go, as it definitely relaxed her. She then decided to return to her room to have a nap before her dinner date with Caleb later that day.

Caleb had decided that he was going to explore what the resort had to offer, with numerous restaurants and bars along with a vast number of treatments and activities; he was sure that he would find something to pass the time with. He had decided to try a few holes of Golf as he was conscious about maintaining a good body image and he thought that the Golf would provide him with some exercise.

At 5.30pm Hanna thought that it was about time that she should start getting ready, so she grabbed a quick shower to refresh herself. Once she was done with her shower, Hanna wrapped herself in her robe and started to curl her hair.

After she had finished doing her hair she started applying her make-up, she had chosen to go for a neutral look; with her having a good skincare routine she didn't have to bother applying any foundation so she just applied some blusher to give her cheeks a pink hue. Then she applied some eyeliner and a neutral eye shadow and to add a pop of colour, she decided to wear a 'MAC' lipstick in the shade 'Love Goddess' to give her lips a hit of colour but not too much.

Once her make-up was complete she slipped into her favorited black dress which was accented with a lace bodice and an open back; it was fairly short but she wanted to be a little daring. To complete the look Hanna had decided to wear a pair of black Jimmy Choo's that had a touch of rose gold on the heels.

After she had finished getting ready Hanna's phone rang, it was Aria who was a friend of hers from New York. "Hey" Hanna said as she answered the call,

"Hey" Aria replied in her sweet chirpy voice.

"So what's been happening with you since I've been away?" Hanna asked, interested to see what she was missing out on back home.

"Oh nothing much, you know same old work stuff really" Aria said as she sat at her desk typing an email.

"Any hot dates with Fitz?" Hanna asked; she was referring to Arias fiance Ezra Fitz, who was 5 years older than Aria; Hanna found it a bit strange, never the less Aria was happy and that was all that Hanna cared about.

"No, he's been working in California on some kind of big deal for his publishing company" Aria replied with little enthusiasm in her voice.

"Don't worry Hun he will be back in like a few days" Hanna replied as she took a sip of her ice tea, which she was drinking while sitting out on the balcony outside her room in the pleasant heat.

"Yeah I suppose, anyway any news on the romantic front from you?" Aria asked intrigued as to what Hanna had been up to since she left New York a few days ago.

"Well I'm not sure really, I'm having dinner with this guy tonight but I'm not sure whether you would call it a date?" Hanna stated with an optimistic tone to her voice.

"So what's his name?" Aria inquired, probing to get more information from Hanna about this mystery guy.

"Caleb... well Caleb Rivers if you want his full name" Hanna said cheerfully.

"Well what's Caleb like" Aria asked wanting to know all the details about Hanna's date, well that's what she considered it to be but Hanna seemed to describe it more like a meeting.

"Well he's really tanned, muscular but not too much, about 5'11 which is perfect, not too tall" Hanna practically drooled while rambling on while visioning Caleb.

"Wow Han looks like you're describing your dream guy" Aria said with a hint of jealousy in her voice but of course she already had her own dream man.

Hanna let out a small chuckle before replying "Not to mention, from what I've seen he also has good fashion sense, which only makes him more attractive in my eyes".

Aria was surprised about how much Hanna liked Caleb already. "Well I better go I have to finish sending a few emails regarding work, oh have fun on your d-a-t-e" Aria teased, making sure she emphasised the word date to Hanna.

"Ok well I will let you know how my d-a-t-e goes" Hanna made sure she said the word date in a seductive way, to make Aria laugh.

"Bye Han" Aria chirped before she hung up, Hanna was starting to get excited about her 'Date'.

Caleb checked the time on his phone and was surprised to see that he only had 10 minutes before he had to collect Hanna from her room. He checked his appearance in the mirror one last time; he was wearing a dark purple short sleeved 'Ralph Lauren' shirt, a pair of black shorts as it was far too hot to wear any kind of jeans and he had chosen to wear a pair of black slip on 'Vans'.

He then proceeded to put on a black bomber jacket so that he wouldn't get to cold, as the temperature dropped significantly by around 8pm. Before he left his room he picked up his wallet from the end of his bed and placed it in his pocket , he unlocked his phone and decided to send Hanna a quick text.

Hanna was just putting on her simple but cosy cropped black blazer when she felt her phone vibrate from inside her clutch that she was carefully holding in one hand. She took the phone out her bag and looked at the screen, it was a text from Caleb that simply read.

 ** _'On my way x'_**

Before she could reply there was a soft knock at the door, she took a final look at herself in the mirror and adjusted her dress before she made her way to the door.

 **Authors note:**

 **Thank you to everyone who has Favorited, followed and reviewed this story so far. I am having so much fun writing this I just love Hanna and Caleb together. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be or where it's going just yet but I have a few ideas. As for updates, I plan on updating this story around once possibly twice a week if I have enough time as I have a lot of coursework and exams coming up. I will upload the next chapter within the next few days, I hope that this chapter is ok , I know nothing much happened and there was no Hanna and Caleb interaction but there will be a lot of that in the next one. I am trying to give you some background information about Hanna and Caleb as well as telling the story so this chapter is more of a filler but it's still important. I also plan on introducing more of the characters from the show, such as Emily, Alison, Ezra, Ashley, Ted, Claudia etc. to help build the story and add more to the storyline .Don't worry though as it will still be a Haleb focused story but I thought that I should introduce some more characters that people are familiar with but I will probably portray them differently in this story.**


	5. Authors note regarding update

**Authors Note**

sorry for the lack of updates but i have been really bust these past few days , with exams and will be an update this weekend , its a long chapter of around 2,000 words so i hope that that make up for it. please leave a review / pm me about what you would like to see happen next as i would love to incorporate everyone's ideas and get some inspiration. thank you to everyone that has left a review on this story so far , it has made me want to continue with this story :)


	6. Date night part 1

Hanna opened the door to find Caleb looking even better than earlier that day, in her opinion. Caleb's hair was swept to the side and he smelt of cologne which was pleasant; not to overpowering. "Hey, you ready?" Caleb said "Yep" Hanna replied before stepping outside her room and shutting the door. "So what have you been up to today?" Caleb asked Hanna as they made their way to the 'Tidepools' "well nothing much, I just went for a massage and then had a nap before getting ready" Hanna replied, a small smile spread across her face as he looked at her in such a caring way. "The massage sounds nice, how was it?' Caleb asked, not taking his eyes of Hanna. "I enjoyed it, it was nice and relaxing" Hanna stated as they entered the lift. "Sounds amazing, maybe I should go for one sometime" Caleb said, smirking at Hanna.

It wasn't long before they had reached the ground floor and were making their way outside to the 'Tidepools' restaurant. "Wow" Hanna said as she inhaled deeply, she had never seen something as beautiful in her entire life. "Beautiful isn't it?" Caleb said as he looked Hanna deeply in the eyes, taking in everything about her, from the way she smiled to the way her eyes lit up at the sight of where they would be dining that night. They continued to walk down the path, through the perfectly lit gardens until they reached the restaurant, it was located on the edge of the resort; the restaurant was a series of Thatched-roof bungalows that were floating above a koi-filled lagoon at the base of a waterfall. The pair stood to admire the koi filled lagoon and were completely blown away, neither of them had expected to be eating at a place remotely beautiful as this. `

Caleb decided that they should probably enter the restaurant as he has made a reservation for 7:30 and it was already 7:25. Hanna followed Caleb's lead and waked into the restaurant. "Hi there how may I help you sir" the friendly host said to Caleb, "I have a reservation for 2 at 7:30, under the name Rivers" Caleb said as Hanna was taking in the experience. "Yes we have a reservation under that name, please take a seat at any table that you like" said the host as he pointed out the vast number of empty tables for the pair to choose from. "Take your pick" Caleb said to Hanna as she gazed at all of the possibilities, "Um this one?" Hanna said, unsure if Caleb would agree. "Perfect" Caleb replied as Hanna led the way. She has chosen a table right on the edge of the pontoon (floating island) so that they could overlook the lagoon and the waterfall was also in perfect sight.

They were sitting at the table for a few minutes in comfortable silence, before a waiter came over and handed them each a menu. Hanna scanned the menu, occasionally glancing at Caleb to which he would give a small smile in return. Caleb was still looking at the menu when he asked Hanna "Have you seen anything that's caught your eye" referring to the menu. "Not yet" Hanna said as she continued to look over the menu, unable to come to a decision. A few minutes later the waiter re-appeared at their table and asked them if they were ready to place their orders, "Could I have the 'Hawaiian Catch cold water lobster' please, with a glass of 'Chateau Montelena' please" Caleb said as he placed the menu back down on the table. "Could I have the 'Butter Poached Lobster' please, with a glass of 'Napa Cellars' please" Hanna said as she studied the wine list. "Sure the food will take about 30 minutes but I will bring the drinks over straight away" the waiter said as he made his way back to the hostess desk to place the order into the system and to pour the drinks.

"So tell me more about yourself" Hanna said to Caleb as he had learned a bit about Hanna over breakfast but she hadn't really had a chance to find out much about him. "Like what?" Caleb asked with a playful grin in his face, Hanna could tell he was flirting but she didn't mind; in fact she liked it. "I'll trade you, we each take it in turns to ask each other a question about ourselves and in return then we both must answer the question honestly?" Hanna said with a little flirtatiousness to her voice. "Deal, I'll go first" Caleb said but before Caleb could continue the waiter brought over their drinks, with a simple "Thank you" from Hanna he had left the couple to be on their own again "How old are you?" " 24" Hanna replied , " 25" Caleb said as he was surprised that there was only a year age gap between them , at least that gave himself a chance Caleb thought to himself. "Where were you born?" Hanna asked "California" Caleb said, "Florida" Hanna said. "What inspired you to work in fashion?" Caleb asked Hanna, he felt like he was only just touching the surface and he wanted to dig deeper and find out more about Hanna in detail, not petti questions like, her age and where she was born. "Hey that's not fair we are both meant to have to answer the same question!" Hanna said with a hint of sass in her voice, "Well we can't both have the exact same life so I wanted to get to know a bit about yours; don't worry princess you'll get your turn" Caleb said in what Hanna considered to be a sexy voice. "Fine" Hanna replied while letting out a long sigh, "I was always interested in fashion from an early age but I didn't really think that it was what I wanted to pursue as a career but when I was 16 I got a job in a local fashion boutique and from then on my interest for fashion developed. When it was time to go to college I decided to pursue a career in fashion and I haven't looked back since" Hanna said, feeling proud of herself. "Wow sound like you had it all planned" Caleb said as he let out a short laugh. "What and you didn't?" Hanna said interested in how Caleb became an interior designer. "Nope I really had no idea about what I was going to do but in the summer before collage I took an internship for an interior design company as I thought that it was something that I could try out. I started to really enjoy it and I was getting great feedback from my employer and once my summer internship was over she suggested that I should go to FIT and take a degree in Interior Design, so I did and that's basically how I ended up working in Interior Design." Caleb said with a confidant look on his face. "Impressive Rivers" Hanna said while raising her eyebrows.

They were soon interrupted by the arrival of their food, "Thank you" they both said in unison before taking a sip of their wine and beginning their meal. "I have to say that you look absolutely stunning tonight" Caleb said as he stopped eating and looked Hanna directly in the eyes to see if they were giving any sign away but nothing , maybe she was just good at hiding it Caleb thought. "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" Hanna said giving Caleb an eyebrow raise and a smirk; it was true she was impressed by his sense of fashion, he managed to be perfectly dressed for each occasion they had encountered so far.

For the rest of the main course they enjoyed simple small talk and shared a number of loving glances. The waiter approached their table, noticing that the couple had finish their meals and said "Would you like to order desert?" Caleb looked at Hanna before she replied "Mmm yes please". "Then what would you like? Pick anything; it's on me princess" Caleb said while scanning the menu, Hanna's cheeks blush a furious shade of pink at him using the nickname 'Princess'. "You wanna share?" Hanna asked in a sexy tone, "Of course, you pick" Caleb said, slightly blushing himself. "Well then could we have one 'Seasonal Fruit Plate' and one of the 'Chocolate Fondue platter' please?" Hanna said to the waiter as she beamed at Caleb.

"Sooo?" Caleb said looking at Hanna with a spark in his eyes "Sooo?" Hanna replied in a seductive tone. "What's your dream vacation destination?" Caleb asked while taking a sip of his second glass of wine. "I would love to go to Paris, I mean it is up there in the fashion world and just it looks so beautiful and the food and wine there is amazing; from what I've heard" Hanna said while holding Caleb's gaze. "What about you Mr. Rivers?" Hanna asked, playfully calling him by his second name "London has always been high on my list, you know; I would love to experience the London eye and maybe do a guided tour or something" Caleb replied.

The food had just been placed on the table when Hanna felt a flutter in her stomach, she could feel that she was connecting with Caleb and that to her was a nice feeling. Caleb leaned in and stabbed a piece of pineapple with his skewer and dipped it in the chocolate before slowly eating it; causing even more sexual tension between himself and Hanna. Hanna was aware of this so she decided to lean forward slightly on the table, giving Caleb a slightly more exposed view of her breasts; to which he let out a quiet moan. Hanna leaned over the table to take a piece of kiwi from the plate but Caleb was watching her and did the same thing. Their hands brushed past each other's as they both choice a small piece of kiwi to dip into the luxurious chocolate. "How long are you staying here for?" Hanna asked Caleb as she took a sip of her wine; from her near empty glass. "3 weeks" Caleb replied "what about you, staying long?" Caleb asked Hanna as he ate another piece of fruit. "2 weeks" Hanna said, interested that she would be able to spend a bit more time with Caleb before her vacation was over.

The next 45 minutes were filled with laughter and they enjoyed an in depth conversation about what they like to do in their spare time, work and family. As their evening progressed they learned more about each other and were becoming comfortable in each other's company. By this point of the meal the fondue was nearly finished and the wine glasses only containing a few more sips. Hanna went in to get the last piece of strawberry and smothered it in the chocolate, before hastily eating it. Caleb noticed a smear of chocolate in the corner of Hanna's mouth and without thinking he lent forward and wiped it off with his thumb before liking the chocolate of it "mmm" he moaned while looking at Hanna; who was just staring at him, admiring all of his features. Hanna let out a smirk and a gentle laugh, the waiter returned and collected the plates that were now empty. "Could I have the bill please?" Caleb asked as he drank what was left of his wine.

5 minutes later the waiter arrived at the table with the bill and Caleb proceeded to pay with his card. After ten minutes or so they decided that they should probably head back as it was already 10:30 pm, Caleb stood up and they went round to Hanna's side of the table and helped her to do the same. Hanna was impressed at the fact that he was a proper gentleman, Hanna shivered a bit as the temperature had dropped significantly since they had begun their meal. Noticing this Caleb took his jacket from the back of his chair and instead of putting it on, he offered it to Hanna "Are you sure? Wont you get cold, I mean it's a bit of a walk back to the hotel" Hanna stated to Caleb as she didn't want him to freeze." I'll be fine , I mean I'm wearing jeans and a shirt and you are in a gorgeous dress but it's quite short ; Caleb smiled before saying "And your blazer isn't exactly going to keep you warm" Caleb replied with a gentle voice. Caleb took his jacket as Hanna held her arms out, letting him slip it onto her small body." Thank you" Hanna said as she took her clutch from the table and then wrapped the jacket around her body; she thought it looked better that way , rather than done up.

They slowly made their way out of the restaurant, making sure that they were staying close to each other. They could both feel the sexual tension between themselves rising but neither of them were sure how to break it. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" Caleb said "sure" Hanna replied, they both knew that they could just go back to their rooms at the hotel; but to be honest they were both enjoying each other's company. As they made their way around the path that surrounded the koi pond their hands kept brushing adding more fuel to the already burning fire that they both felt inside. Caleb noticed that Hanna was thinking about something "Hey you ok?' he asked, concerned about her. "Umm" Hanna replied, not knowing what to say. "You wanna talk about it" Caleb asked, wanting to help Hanna as her already cared about her more than he could have imagined. "Well a few weeks ago my grandma passed away and I can't stop thinking about her" Hanna said with a distressed tone in her voice. Caleb found himself reaching his hand up the back of His jacket that Hanna was wearing he started to slowly rub the smooth skin that was left exposed by the back of Hanna's dress ; in an attempt to sooth her. Hanna felt safe with Caleb and that was a strange feeling for her as she had never really experienced it during her few relationships that she had had. "I'm here for you, I know that we haven't really known each other that long but I want to offer my support, I lost my dad a couple of years ago and it hit me hard too" Caleb said with a tear in his eye. "Thank you, it means a lot" Hanna replied as she lent back across Caleb's arm that was sill gently rubbing her back. They had nearly reached the hotel when Caleb could sense that Hanna was feeling a little down he decided to give her a gentle squeeze with the arm that was still resting against her back. This meant that Hanna was pulled even closer to Caleb but she didn't mind, it was I times like this that she really needed someone to be there for her and she was glad that Caleb was.

The pair were now entering the lobby of the hotel, they were not really looking forward to letting each other go but they knew that they would have to one they reach the second floor ; so that they could depart and go to their separate rooms. They made their way to the elevator, neither of them saying a word but somehow still being there for each other and that meant something to both of them. The elevator doors opened and they made their way inside, with Caleb's arm still holding Hanna close. The elevator made a noise signaling that they had reached the second floor; the doors slid open and thy both stepped out into the hallway. With Hanna in an emotional state and Caleb not feeling entirely himself , Caleb didn't want to part ways with Hanna but he didn't want to push anything either; they had had a great meal and a really great evening filled with discussion about everything really but Caleb didn't want to end the night like this. Hanna was feeling a bit down after her chat with Caleb on the way back to the hotel and although she didn't want to admit to Caleb that she really needed him. They arrived at Hanna's room, they both just stood there not wanting to leave each other. Hanna was feeling really emotional and insecure so she took as step closer to Caleb to indicate how she was feeling. Caleb noticed how Hanna's mood had shifted and the fact that she looked empty and upset was enough in Caleb's mind to warrant what he was going to do next...

* * *

 **A/N I just wanted to say a big thank you for all of the follows , favorites and reviews for this story , here is part one of their date night i wanted to develop the story a little bit and i hope that you all enjoy it. sorry that it took me so long to update , i hope this long chapter will make up for it . please review to let me know what you think. From now on i think that i will update once a week as i have mentioned previously i have a lot of exams coming up in the following month and quite a few projects that i am working on . Any way i hope that everyone is having a great weekend , i will update soon :) xxx**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE !

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

Before I continue I need **feedback on my layout** , as I'm not sure the way i am laying out the speech in the paragraphs is easy for you guys to understand? **would you prefer a different layout? if so please pm me or leave a review.**

Another point that i wanted to raise is the fact that i am **considering changing the rating of this story to M** , as i have had a few requests to **include sex scenes.** I am more than happy to write them and put them in this story but I'm not sure who reads it so i don't want to put any sex scenes in **if i have younger readers.**

Sorry for the rant I hope that you all understand where I'm coming from, I just need some **feedback so that i can write more chapters** as i cant do that at the moment as I'm **not sure how to proceed** with this story.

Don't worry though i will have the **next chapter up this weekend :)**


	8. Date night part 2

**Hey guys here is the much anticipated update sorry it took so long but this chapter is over 3.5 k words so I hope that makes up for it anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

Caleb lent towards Hanna and outstretched his arm so that he could envelope Hanna in a hug. Hanna stepped forward again and collapsed into Caleb's arms, they both took a moment to hold each other. Caleb's arms were wrapped around the small of Hanna's back and Hanna's arms were wrapped tightly around Caleb's torso. "Stay with me" Hanna whispered to Caleb as she nuzzled against his chest, Caleb nodded, he knew that they both needed someone right now and he didn't want to make Hanna feel lonely as well as upset. Hanna regretfully let go of Caleb as she opened her clutch that she was holding in her right hand and pulled out her room key; which was a small plastic card that slid into a slot on the door handle panel. Hanna took the key out of the door before opening it and allowing Caleb in , she then took off her shoes and placed them next to her other shoes that were neatly placed in the bottom of the small closet that was provided in her room. Caleb slipped his shoes off before walking over to Hanna and slipping his jacket of off her small shoulders; in order for Hanna to take it off and feel a little more comfortable.

Hanna walked towards the bed and slowly laid down on it with her back propped against the headboard. She patted the side of the bed that she wasn't occupying suggesting Caleb to join her. At first Caleb was unsure but Hanna simply said "Please" in what sounded to Caleb like a desperate tone; so he took his belt off of his jeans in order to be more comfortable before gently placing himself on the double bed next to Hanna. "Do you wanna order anything, you know that have a great room service menu?" Hanna said in an attempt to enlighten the mood. "Sure how about a bottle of 'Pinot Grigio' to share?" Caleb suggested as he looked through the room service menu, "Sounds great" Hanna said, she agreed with Caleb's choice as she remembered that they had only eaten around an hour ago; she also thought that the wine might help the pair to relax.

10 minutes later there was a soft knock at the door, Caleb shot up to answer it "Thank you" he said as he took the wine from the room service worker and began to close the door. Caleb made his way to the desk and took 2 wine glasses from the tray and he uncorked the wine, he proceeded to pour out a reasonable amount into each glass; before setting the bottle of wine on the desk. Caleb picked up the glasses of wine and carried them over to the bed. Hanna propped herself up a bit more so that she could take the wine from Caleb's grasp , "Thank you" she said as Caleb handed her the glass of maroon Coloured wine. Caleb then walked around to the other side of the bed and place his glass on the small bedside table, he then slid onto the bed being careful not to knock Hanna as she was taking a sip of her wine.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Caleb asked, unsure if Hanna wanted to talk about her Grandma or if she wanted to talk about something else. Hanna wasn't sure how to answer but she felt that maybe talking about her grandma would help her so she replied "when your dad died did it help you to talk about him? Maybe talking about my Grandma might help me?" "Well when my dad passed away it really affected me and it changed the person I am today but it did help me to talk about it" Caleb replied. "Would you mind if I just talk about her for a bit, I think it might help me in the grieving process you know?" Hanna said as she got a bit emotional. Caleb took a sip of his wine before placing it back in the bedside table; he then looked at Hanna and saw a tear fall from her eyes. He leant over Hanna and wiped the tear away with his thumb and stroked her cheek softly. Hanna smiled at his response and she rolled onto her side facing Caleb, who was still sitting with his back against the headboard.

Hanna stared at Caleb while beginning to talk about her Grandma, with him being there it made Hanna feel safe and at ease also knowing that Caleb understood how Hanna felt helped her to be open and honest about how she felt. "Try to talk about the good memories" Caleb advised Hanna as he could see that Hanna was finding it hard to cope, she was getting close to tears every time she tried to talk. "Ok" Hanna said she used her hand to wipe away a few tears that were slipping down her cheek. Caleb gave a sympathetic smile to Hanna in order to show that he was willing to listen to her for however long she wanted as he remembered that talking to somebody helped him a lot after his dad passed away. "Well when I was around 4 my mum would always take me to my grandma's every weekend and I would bake cookies with her" Caleb gave Hanna a look of reassurance so that she felt relaxed before continuing. "And then when I was about 7-8 my grandma would always take me to the park every Friday after school, to feed the ducks and stuff; she really liked nature so we would both enjoy it" Hanna said as she started to feel a little happier, remembering how her grandma made her childhood the best that she could have asked for. "When I was 11 I started taking part in cheerleading and my she was so supportive she used to come with my mum to every competition and she was always cheering me on" Hanna said with a happy picture in her head. "Did you ever go on any holidays together, that you have happy memories from?" Caleb asked Hanna helping her to become more positive "Actually I do, when I was 13 my mum let me stay at my grandparents for a week and they surprised me with a trip to France, it was amazing. We went to the Eiffel tower, which had always been a dream of mine and we also went to a few places like the 'Notre-Dame Cathedral' and we went to the 'Parc Monceau'. I remember when we sat on the lawn at 'Champ de Mars' and we had the best picnic ever, we had fresh bread from one of the markets with loads of cheese and the best chocolate that I have ever tasted" Hanna said as she had a wide smile on her face, it was memories like that that she cherished the most; they would forever be in her heart. "Wow sounds like you had great fun" Caleb said to her as he slid down so that he was now lying directly opposite Hanna. "I will never forget those moments, do you have any memories of your dad that you will always remember? "Hanna asked Caleb, interested to see if he treasured anything from his childhood. "Well when I was around 8 my dad used to take me fishing like once a month, we would always take a tent and pack a big food bag and take a little gas stove which we always used to warm up our soup on" Caleb said as he took the time to form an image in his mind that he could always remember. "Thank you" Hanna said as she looked Caleb in the eyes "For what" Caleb replied Hanna laughed before saying "You know what for". "Like I said I will always be here for you , don't forget that" Caleb said as he took Hanna's hand and squeezed it , to show that he meant what he had said to her. Hanna beamed with happiness, she had found someone who cared about her and probably knew more about herself than most of the people in her life right now all within a short period of a few days.

"Stay with me tonight?" Hanna asked Caleb as he continued to stare into her eyes like nothing else mattered in that moment. "What about my clothes? I don't have anything to wear" Caleb said, he always thought about the practical things in a situation. "You can just sleep in your boxers and then go to your room in the morning" Hanna whined. "Fine" Caleb said, how he could say no Caleb thought as he gave Hanna a smile. "I'm just going to go and get changed" Hanna said as she slipped of the bed and padded her way towards the closet; she pulled out a simple t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts that would keep her looking decent but not so much material that she would sweat because of the high temperatures she would experience during the night. "ok" Caleb simply replied as he began to remove his clothing , Hanna smirked at the sight of a bare chested Caleb , boy was he hot she thought as she made her way into the bathroom to get changed.

Hanna shut the door of the bathroom and proceeded to remove her dress which she let fall to the floor and then her bra , which she was a bit nervous about removing as she would be sharing her bed with Caleb but it was to uncomfortable to wear during the night. Before she knew it she was standing in nothing but her underwear, which she was debating if she should remove or not. After standing in nothing but her underwear for a few minutes Hanna had decided to keep it on as she was already not going to be wearing a bra. She was just pulling her shirt over her head when Caleb knocked on the bathroom door and said "You ok in there?" he was getting worried that something might have happened as she had been in there for at least ten minutes already. "Yeah 1 minute" Hanna said as she pulled the t-shirt down her slim body. Little did she know there was a small gap in the door and Caleb took the opportunity to look through it to make sure she was ok? Caleb didn't expect to see Hanna practically half naked with her t-shirt just covering her breasts and her perfect ass just being covered by the material of her black lingerie, dam was she hot Caleb thought as he absent mindedly bit his lower lip. Caleb stepped away from the door and made his way to the desk to place his phone on it but he noticed it needed charged shit he thought.

Hanna appeared back in the room, she placed her dress in the closet and she also hung her bra over a hanger in the closet. "Han, my phone needs charged do you mind if I pop to my room to grab the charger?" Caleb inquired, Hanna found it cute that he was already calling her by a nickname "Oh hang on a minute I think I have a spare one, wait what phone do you have?" "Same as you" Caleb replied as he noticed Hanna's phone on the desk. "Here" Hanna said as she handed Caleb her spare charger , she always carried a spare charger just in case ; as her phone was constantly running out of battery and she needed people to be able to reach her at all times , for personal and work reasons. "Thanks" Caleb said as he took the charger from Hanna and plugged his phone in to charge. Hanna checked the time on her phone it was approaching midnight already, she wasn't ready to sleep quite yet but she was unsure of what to do. "You wanna watch something before we go to bed?" Hanna asked Caleb as she collected her laptop from the desk. "Sure, what do you wanna watch?" Caleb asked as he tided his belongings up into a neat pile on the corner of the desk. Hanna was finding it hard to concentrate on Caleb's face when talking to him, his perfectly tanned skin and amazing abs were distracting Hanna a fair bit. "Um well I like 'Keeping up with the Kardashians' Hanna stated as she sat down on the bed and opened up her laptop , Caleb looked at her taking in all of her beauty ; her smooth skin , long blonde hair and her sparkling blue eyes. "Caleb" Hanna questioned as he was just stood there in a trance "Mmm" he replied, finally taking his gaze off Hanna's body "Is that ok with you, you know I'm not sure if you would like it?" Hanna mumbled as she was typing away on her laptop. "Well I can see can't I?" Caleb replied, trying to be humorous. "Ok" Hanna said still with her eyes glued to the screen of the laptop.

"Come on" Hanna whined as Caleb wondered around the room looking for some non- alcoholic beverage that he could drink. "Do you have anything to drink in here other than wine?" Caleb asked laughing slightly, "Nope not that I know of" Hanna remarked "you know we have room service, I'm sure they could bring some juice or something" Hanna said as she paused what she was doing to look at Caleb. "I'll just order some juice then, wait do you want anything?" Caleb asked as he picked up the phone located on the desk and pressed 2 for room service, "Maybe a glass of the 'Extracted Melon Juice', yeah that sounds nice" Hanna replied while looking wide eyed at the menu , she was amazed at the extensive range of beverages that they offered. "Ok give me a sec" Caleb said to Hanna as he was waiting to be put through to room service, "Thank you" Caleb said as he hung up the phone. "All done" Caleb said as he smiled contently and made his way over to Hanna, "Now come and join me" Hanna said as she re-positioned herself so that she was propped up by the pillows that she had wedged between her back and the headboard. Caleb started to get onto the bed when there was a knock at the door "That will be room service" Hanna sighed as Caleb left the bed once again to answer the door. "please come in" Caleb said as the room service personal made his way to the desk with a tray containing their order "Enjoy" he said before Caleb showed him out of the room. "Finally we can relax in peace" Hanna sighed as she pined for Caleb to finally join her on the bed, Caleb took the drinks of the tray and placed Hanna's on her bedside table and then he made his way around the bed ; placing his drink on his own bedside table. "Where were we?" Caleb said sarcastically as he stretched before joining Hanna on the plush bed, "ready?" Hanna asked as she hovered the mouse over the play button on the laptop "mhm" Caleb replied while making himself more comfortable.

They had been watching 'Keeping up with the Kardashians' for about 10 minutes in relative silence when Caleb said to Hanna "Do you ever think that you will be designing clothes that the Kardashians might wear?" Hanna looked at him surprised that he remembered that she worked in fashion before replying "Maybe one day that will happen" Hanna said optimistically. "Well I've only seen some sketches but even I can see that you have talent" Caleb said sweetly. "Thanks hunny, that means a lot to me" Hanna replied, Caleb gave Hanna a grin the he pulled the covers over them so that their chests were about half way covered. "She is so cute" Hanna said as she watched Penelope talking to North "Have you ever thought about having kids one day?" Caleb asked Hanna, genuinely interested to know the answer. "Of course one day I mean I'm only 24 so I have a little time to focus on my career before I settle down, that doesn't mean that if it was to happen within the next few years that I would be disappointed" Hanna said impressed with the answer that she gave , nobody had ever really asked her about it. "What about you, do you ever see yourself being a dad?" Hanna asked Caleb as she held her gaze on his face, "I have always wanted kids especially after my dad passed away it made me realize how important it is to be a mature father figure and I think that when the time comes I will be ready to put in 100% of my attention into raising my children" Caleb said, nearly tearing up at the thought of his dad; although it had been a few years since he had passed away it still affected Caleb in many ways. "Wow babe I'm impressed, I'm sure whoever the woman is, she will be extremely lucky to have you as her husband and the father of her children" Hanna said while stroking Caleb's right arm with her hand as she nearly teared up herself hearing Caleb talk about his dad and how he wants to always be there for his own children.

The episode ended a few minutes later Caleb looked at Hanna before asking "What do you wanna watch next?" "How about you pick? "Hanna said as she place the laptop on Caleb's lap. "How about a film?" Caleb questioned as he was trying to decide what to watch. "Perfect" Hanna replied as she looked at Caleb while taking a sip of her juice. Caleb had decided that he should show Hanna one of his favorite films 'Spy' starring Melissa McCarthy; one of Caleb's favorite actress'. "This one?" Caleb questioned as Hanna read the storyline: 'Susan Cooper is an unassuming, deskbound CIA analyst, and the unsung hero behind the Agency's most dangerous missions. But when her partner falls off the grid and another top agent is compromised, she volunteers to go deep undercover to infiltrate the world of a deadly arms dealer, and prevent a global crisis.' "Sounds good to me" Hanna stated as she got up in order to close the curtains and dim the lights. The film started and within a few minutes the pair were laughing, both enjoying Caleb's choice "I would never send her on a mission, I mean she can barely run; not that I can" Hanna remarked referring to Susan, the main character as Caleb chuckled at her.

As the film went on they became more comfortable with each other, sharing moments of laughter, shock and concern. Around halfway through the movie Hanna submerged herself almost completely under the duvet and sighed, Caleb looked at her before asking "You tired?" "kind of , I still have a bit of jet lag ; I only got back from Spain a few days before I arrived here" She stated as she yawned. Caleb was feeling quite awake but being a gentleman he paused the movie and looked at Hanna "We can finish watching it some other time". "Are you sure, I don't want to be a pain" Hanna said, feeling like she was annoying Caleb. "You could never be a pain, now are you sure you want me to stay here tonight? If not I can just go back to my room" Caleb questioned, he didn't want to come across as pushy or make Hanna feel uncomfortable. "I want you to stay , honest" Hanna said as Caleb sat on the edge of the bed, "Ok then its agreed , I'll stay" Caleb said as he slid himself back onto the bed making sure he gave Hanna enough space to stretch ; if she needed to during the night. Hanna got out from under the covers and made her way to the bathroom, she emptied the remainder of her juice down the sink and then washed out the glass before filling it up with fresh water and carrying it back to place it on her bedside table. "Ready?" Caleb asked as Hanna lifted up the covers on her side of the bed and slipping under. Hanna switched of the lights via the switch that was conveniently placed just above her head. Caleb let out a soft moan as he settled under the covers and snuggled the duvet up to his neck, to which Hanna thought was cute. Hanna felt safe and relaxed enough to simply drift off to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, or so Caleb thought as he lent over her and placed a soft gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered "Goodnight Princess".

* * *

 **I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter :) please review and let me know which characters you would like to see appear in the story , thank you to everyone that has reviewed regarding my last authors note . I have decided that i will be adding some steamy scenes to this story so i thought i would warn people in advance. xx**


	9. The morning after

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far here is the long awaited update , enjoy :)**

* * *

It was 4 am and Hanna stirred from her deep sleep, she went to get up as she desperately needed the toilet but she felt a strong arm around her waist. She wasn't sure what to do, it had been a long time since she had actually shared a bed with someone. Slowly she picked up Caleb's hand that was snaking around her waist and gently removed it, being careful not to wake him. Hanna turned the small light on her bedside on and made her way to the bathroom taking her glass with her to refill it. She tiptoed around the bed and successfully made it to the bathroom without waking Caleb. Once she had finished what she needed to do Hanna quietly made her way back to the bed and placed her water on the bedside table and slid back into the bed; turning of the light once she was settled. For some reason she picked up Caleb's hand and re-wrapped it around her waist, it was comforting to her to know that he was there.

At around 7am Caleb woke up, not really aware that Hanna was next to him he stretched out and nearly pushed her out of the bed. 'Shit' he thought as Hanna began to move , thankfully for Caleb she didn't wake up ; just simply re-adjusted her position and went back to her deep sleep. Caleb settled back down after checking the time on his phone, it was far too early to be awake he thought to himself. As his head hit the pillow Hanna grabbed his hand that was around her waist and wrapped it around her even more. Caleb took it as an opportunity to move closer to her , gently spooning her he smiled before falling back asleep himself. "Mmm" Hanna moaned as she turned over to face Caleb, she subtly opened her eyes and was surprised to see that Caleb was still asleep. So she just simply laid there staring at him and smiling, she was so happy in that moment that she didn't notice Caleb open his eyes. "Morning" he said in a sexy hoarse voice, "Good morning to you" Hanna whispered in a seductive tone as she ran her hand down Caleb's perfectly defined bare chest.

Caleb looked at Hanna with lust in his eyes, he had the desire to kiss her ever since they met but the opportunity had never arisen. Hanna could feel the sparks between them but she didn't want to be the one to make the first move, as if Caleb read her mind he caressed Hanna's cheek with his thumb and looked deeply into her eyes before leaning in and locking their lips together. He held his lips there for a second before retracting his face from hers still locking eyes with the blonde beauty. Hanna's eyes were still shut she wasn't sure what had happened but she felt adrenalin rush through her and she couldn't help herself; she placed her hand on the back of Caleb's neck and drew him close before closing her eyes and leaning in capturing his lips in her own Caleb opened his mouth as Hanna begged for entrance with her tongue. Things got heated pretty quickly the wait had been so long for both of them , by this point they were both ravishing each other's mouths. Caleb was now on top of Hanna feeling up and down her body as her hands were tangled in his hair, this was soon interrupted by Hanna's phone ringing "You better get that" Caleb said as her reluctantly rolled off her. Hanna pulled herself up slightly so she was now sitting and reached for her phone

"Hi mom"

"Hi honey, I know it's still pretty early but I wanted to see how you are" Hanna's mom Ashley said as she was sat in her kitchen back at her home in California

"I'm good how about you? How's thing back in Cali?"

"They are ok I guess , I've been pretty busy these past few days as Tracy is on holiday so I have had a fair amount of extra work to do"

"Wow sounds like you have a lot on your plate" Hanna chuckled

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about , I was thinking of coming to join you for a few days ,you know I have nearly finished everything that I need to do for this week and I could do with a break" Ashley stated as she typed away on her laptop.

"That would be great, when do you plan on flying out? I can arrange to pick you up from the airport" Hanna said as she made a mental note to arrange a hire car

"So I will see you tomorrow night then?"

"Perfect, I will finish up my work and then start packing, I have just booked my ticket my plane arrives at 16.17 pm on Thursday"

"Ok well I'll speak to you later"

"Bye Han" Ashley said as Hanna ended the phone call.

"So what was that about?" Caleb asked as he sat up, "Well as you probably guessed, that was my mom; she's flying out to join me for a few days" Hanna said as she placed her phone down next to her on the bed. "Sounds nice, do you seen her often?" Caleb wondered if Hanna regularly saw her mom as she lived in a different state, "Well ever since January I have been pretty busy with work but we manage to catch up via facetime once a week and I try to visit her in California once a month" Hanna stated. "Will I get the pleasure of meeting her?" Caleb asked eager to know if he needed to be on his best behavior. "Maybe, if I think you're good enough" Hanna said in a seductive tone. "Is this good enough?" Caleb whispered as he leaned in and stole another kiss from Hanna, "You'll have to wait and see Mr. Rivers" Hanna said as she smirked. Hanna threw the covers off of her side of the bed and she slipped out of the bed in order to get ready for the day.

"come on we have the whole day ahead of us" Hanna said as she was standing at the end of the bed , "well I need to grab some fresh clothes and have a shower" Caleb stated as he slowly removed himself from the comfort of the warm bed. "Oh and we need breakfast ... I'm starving" Hanna moaned as she rifled through her wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. Caleb began putting on his clothes from the previous night while saying to Hanna "I'm just going to pop back to my room to have a shower and change". Hanna was still looking though her wardrobe when Caleb walked over and stood behind her resting his head on her shoulder, he reached his arm out at pulled out a short baby pink dress and said "I like this one". "Do you now?" Hanna said in a playful tone as she reached out and took the hanger from Caleb before spinning around, Caleb raised his eyebrows before giving her a quick peck on the lips. Hanna smiled and reached for a pair of shoes from the bottom of the closet, she chose a pair of sandals that were tan on the bottom but they had baby pink straps that matched her dress; "Perfect" she smiled and returned to look at Caleb who was now standing beside her observing her actions. "Well I'd better shower and get dressed and so should you" Caleb said as he winked at Hanna, "Ok but be quick" Hanna said as she stole a peck on the lips from Caleb before he was making his way to the door.

Around 30 minutes later Caleb was ready, he had chosen to wear a simple white t-shirt, a pair of tan Coloured shorts and some brown leather flip flop's; as it was too hot to wear any form of proper shoes. He checked that he had his phone and wallet before making his way to Hanna's room, meanwhile Hanna was just spraying some 'Chanel No.5' perfume on herself when she heard a soft knock at the door. "You look amazing" Caleb lusted as Hanna opened the door allowing him in, "And don't you look handsome" Hanna said as she grabbed her bag from the bed and made sure that her phone and sunglasses were in there. "Ready" Caleb inquired as he stood by the door waiting for Hanna, "Coming" she replied as she took one last look at herself in the mirror to make sur that her make- up was still flawless. The couple made their way down to the lobby, "What time is it?" Hanna asked, not sure if they would still be able to get breakfast. "11:15" Caleb said as he placed his phone back into the pocket in his shorts , "I think we will have to grab a snack from one of the bars as they would have stopped serving breakfast by now" Hanna said trying to remember what bars there were on the resort. "Yeah why don't we take a look at the 'Hale Nalu' I heard that the lunch menu is pretty good", "Sounds good to me" Hanna replied.

It took those around 45 minutes to reach their chosen restaurant including a small walk to pass some time, they had chosen a table and were looking at the menu. "I think I might have the fish tacos with a glass of diet Pepsi, what about you?" Hanna asked Caleb, "Umm I'll have the same as you" Caleb said as he stood up and started to make his way to the bar to place their order. A few minutes later he returned to the table carrying their drinks, "Food will be here in like 15 minutes" he said as he placed the glasses on the table. Hanna simply smiled as Caleb sat down opposite her, "What do you want to do today? I mean we could chill out by the pool or go to the spa?" Hanna asked "The spa sounds good, I could do with a nice massage" Caleb replied. "We could go after this if you want" Hanna questioned, "whatever you want princess" Caleb smirked.

They spent the rest of lunch talking about small things and Caleb booked a hire car in order to pick up Hanna's mom from the airport the next day. The couple were making their way to the spa when Caleb made a bold move and took Hanna's hand into his own, interlocking their fingers; he was surprised that Hanna didn't object. Hanna felt completely comfortable strolling beside the pool with Caleb's hand holding hers , which was unusual for her as other relationships that she had experienced had moved slowly ; she had never got as far in a few days as she had with Caleb but something was different with him , she could feel it.

The couple had just entered the spa, Caleb had rang earlier to pre-book an appointment, unknown to Hanna. "Hi there how may I help you?' the friendly receptionist asked as she noticed Caleb, "Hi um we have appointment at 1:30" Caleb replied. "Under which name did you make the reservation?" the receptionist asked as she typed in the information on the computer, "Rivers". Hanna stood by Caleb's side as she looked around the pristine reception area of the spa complex, "we have a reservation under the name Rivers for a Couples Massage at 1:30, is that correct?" "Yes that's correct" Caleb said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously, he wasn't familiar with the occasion. "If you would like to follow me" a middle aged woman dressed in the spa's uniform said to the pair who thought her to be an Assistant.

Hanna followed Caleb who was led by the Assistant into a private changing room, "If you would like to change into these" the helpful assistant stated as she handed both of them a robe and a pair of slippers each "And when you are done, here is a key to one of the lockers over there" she added while pointing to the lockers that were located just outside the room. "Ok thank you" Hanna smiled as she placed her handbag down on the floor as the assistant made her way out of the door. Caleb started to undress, removing his flip flop's first and then his top then he moved down to his shorts and unbuttoned them as he proceeded to slide them off. Meanwhile Hanna carefully took of her sandals before asking Caleb "Babe can you help me unzip my dress?", Caleb walked over to Hanna and brushed her hair over her right shoulder and slid his arms around her waist ; as he lightly kissed the nape of her neck. "Baby, stop that tickles" Hanna squealed as she wriggled under his grasp, Caleb gently removed his hands from around her waist and undone the zip on her dress allowing it to drop to the floor. "What are you doing about your underwear? I mean are you keeping it on or taking it off?" Hanna seductively asked as she turned around to face him as she un-clipped her bra; exposing her breasts. Caleb moaned in appreciation of the sight in front of him, "Well now that I've seen this ... Definitely off" he stated as Hanna reached for the edge of her panties and pulled them down. Caleb fumbled with his boxers before finally removing them, leaving the pair naked. "Grab your robe Rivers, we can do this later" Hanna smirked as she slowly wrapped her robe around her body, much to Caleb's dismay.

A good 20 minutes later the pair were both laying on their own massage tables, draped in sheets. They were situated in an open air setting with a luxurious view, something which even Hanna hadn't experienced before. The massage was thoroughly enjoyed by both of them, taking it in turns to talk as they stole glances of each other. "we are all done here , if you would like to use any of the other amenities such as the hot showers or the soaking tubs then please do" one of the therapists stated as they motioned towards the door. Both feeling slightly turned on they decided that it was best to head back to one of their rooms to continue the day.

* * *

 **I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter , it was a long one. as for updates i have exams coming up in a couple of weeks so there may not be an update for 2 weeks as i will be revising etc. As for everyone wondering where the steamy scenes are , i promise there will be some ; maybe in the next chapter ;) as i want to build the story rather than just put a sex scene in to make people happy. i hope that you understand and continue to leave reviews as it honestly makes my day to see that people are enjoying this story. And as i have said before , if you enjoyed this chapter or if you have any suggestions for what you would like to see happen next then please leave it in a review or pm me :) xx**


	10. Romantic Feelings

**Here is much requested update , and yes it includes a steamy scene so please don't read if you feel uncomfortable about it :) anyway i hope you all enjoy ...**

* * *

It was around an hour later that the couple reached the hotel "Do you want to come to my room this time?" Caleb asked as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way down the hallway. "Sure" Hanna smiled Caleb lead the way, "Welcome to my paradise" Caleb stated as he opened the door to his room and showed Hanna in. They could both feel the desire within them "Do you fancy taking a bath?" Caleb smirked as he began to remove his clothing. "What t-o-g-e-t-h-e-r" Hanna moaned as she raised her eyebrows "mhm" Caleb replied. "Start stripping then Marin" Caleb purred as he removed the last article of his clothing and made his way to the bathroom. Hanna had just began to undress when she heard the bathroom door close "Don't come in yet!" Caleb shouted as he started to prepare what he thought would be the perfect bath for them to enjoy. Hanna finished getting undressed and sat on the edge of the bed in the main room while waiting for Caleb to call for her. "Ready babe" Caleb called as he slipped into the bath, Hanna slowly made her way to the bathroom her body trembling with excitement. "Oh my god" Hanna smiled in amazement as she gazed around the room, the lights were dimmed and there was soft music playing quietly in the background; candles were lit and placed around the bath. "Wow baby good job" Hanna smiled as she walked over to the tub to join Caleb. As Hanna stepped into the bath Caleb held her hand to steady her, ensuring that she didn't fall. "Mmm" Hanna moaned as she sunk deep into the warm water positioning herself in front of Caleb "Good?" Caleb asked as he began to massage her shoulders "perfect" she replied, melting under his touch. Caleb moved his hands from her shoulders to her breasts rubbing in circular motions causing Hanna to let out small moans. "Now it's my turn" Hanna giggled as she turned around so that she was now facing Caleb and so that her legs were now draping over his thighs. Hanna ran her hands down his chest stopping occasionally to rub his defined abs, Caleb rubbed up and down Hanna's thighs stopping just before her sensitive area. The heat between the pair was rising fast, Hanna leant forward locking her lips with Caleb's; as her fingers ran through his hair. Caleb's hands skimmed frantically over Hanna's body as he could feel the arousal between his legs "Bed" Hanna managed to say to him between kisses, Caleb moaned in response.

They made their way carefully out of the bath tub while still staying somewhat connected, Hanna grabbed a towel and managed to dry herself and Caleb to a point where they weren't dripping water everywhere. They made their way to the bed while still exchanging steamy wet desperate kisses, Caleb's hands were wrapped around Hanna's back while hers were around his neck. Hanna backed up to the bed as Caleb placed Hanna on the bed as he lent over her. Hanna shuffled back on the bed so that her head was somewhat near the pillows as Caleb began to leave a trail of hot wet kisses down her abdomen. He made his way to her inner thighs kissing strongly but never reaching her core, it was driving Hanna crazy. Hanna wriggled under his touch as he made his way back up to her chest Caleb latched his mouth onto her right nipple , giving her left the attention of his hand. Hanna could feel an intense ache between her thighs begging for attention, Caleb's hungry eyes traveled down her body "Dam you're beautiful princess" he stated as his mouth left her nipple and returned back to her mouth. Hanna decided that it was her turn so she flipped them over so that she was now on top, her hand gradually made her way to his already alert member, she grabbed his shaft, causing Caleb to let out a moan into her neck. Caleb began to grind his hips as Hanna pumped her hand along his length. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room, "Turn over" Caleb growled in a husky voice. Hanna turned over so that her back was against Caleb's chest Hanna moaned as Caleb's Fingers made their slow tedious way up to the warmth between her legs. Hanna could feel her core swelling, she let out a loud gasp Caleb ran a finger across her slit causing her to let out a long groan of pleasure. "Oh God' Hanna moaned as Caleb's fingers dug deeper causing her to arch her back of his chest as his hand pumped faster he added another finger and thrust it deep within her sex. Hanna found herself desperately needing a release but she wanted him there and then "I need you" Hanna groaned as she felt her sex get hotter and wetter. Without a word Caleb thrust his fingers inside her once more before removing them, "Do you have ….?" Hanna asked but before he could reply Caleb had opened the draw to his bedside table and pulled out a foil packet. Hanna sat up and turned herself around so that she was facing him. She took the condom from him and ferociously ripped it away from its packet. "I…I need you" she whispered in Caleb's ear as she reached for his member and slid the condom on. Hanna hovered over him as he lined up his member with her dripping center. With one sharp thrust their bodies were joined in unity, "Mmm" Hanna moaned as Caleb made slow steady movements. Their faces still only inches apart she demanded his lips again, after a few minutes Hanna signaled to Caleb to roll over so she could be in control. Hanna lifted herself and started to ride him at a quicker pace that was pleasuring for both of them. "Fuck baby that feels so good" Caleb moaned as he tilted his head back in complete bliss. The couple's sighs filled the room as each came close to their own release, Hanna's movements were now rushed as Caleb cupped her ass with his hands, forcing her to take him in deeper. Hanna felt his cock begin to throb inside her she tried to hold herself back a little longer, wanting to have her release at the same time. Caleb thrust his hips upwards to meet Hanna's as he felt her walls tighten "Shit Hanna" he grunted as it was enough to cause him to empty his load. Feeling the hot liquid spill inside her, Hanna couldn't hold it in any longer her body shook as she found her release. She collapsed onto Caleb's body, both of them dripping in sweat and feeling exhausted. After a few minutes Hanna gently slipped of Caleb, allowing him to remove the condom and place it in the bin next to the bed.

"Worth the wait?" Hanna smirked as she slowly moved her head, resting it on Caleb's chest "Definitely" he replied while winding a small piece of her blonde locks round his finger. "What do you want to do about your mom? I mean do you want me to drive you to the airport to pick her up or …?" Caleb asked as his hand skimmed Hanna's side and rubbed soothingly. "Well I was thinking that maybe you could drive me" Hanna responded, not being keen on driving somewhere that she didn't know. "Whatever you want princess" Caleb murmured as he place a soft kiss on her head. Hanna looped her right arm over Caleb's chest as she lay contently, she yawned slightly. "Are you tired babe" Caleb asked his voice full of concern , "A bit" Hanna replied as she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest , leaving her hand to rest on his defined abs. "We should take a nap and then…" Caleb chuckled but before he could finish he noticed that she was already asleep. Caleb adjusted his position and held Hanna close as he nestled his head on his pillow, resting it slightly on Hanna's.

* * *

 **I would like to thank everyone for their continued support , i hope that this chapter was ok i know its a little short? i found it hard to write as i didn't really know how far to go if you know what i mean ;) . I am sorry to announce that i wont be updating for about 2 weeks as i have a week and a half of exams coming up so like i have mentioned before i will be taking time to prepare. i hope that you all understand and rest assured i will update whenever possible :) , i will introduce other characters to the story but i want the timing to be right as i don't want to rush the story along:) ; i think that i might introduce a familiar face within the next two chapters. please review and let me know what you think and leave any suggestions that you have regarding future updates xxx**

 **Extra important notice ! - I have decided to edit the first chapter so that Hanna is staying for 10 nights ( Instead of three weeks) and that Caleb is staying for 12 nights ( Instead of two weeks) As this makes the holiday more realistic , i didn't consider this when writing the first chapter. i hope that this doesn't bother anyone :)**


	11. Meeting the Mother - part one

**Here is the next chapter , i know i have not updated in a while because i have exams but i hope you enjoy ...**

* * *

After a well needed nap Hanna returned to her room in order to shower and change into appropriate clothing for the hot and busy day that they had ahead of them. Hanna was wearing a navy and white 'Armani striped v neck dress' which came to just above her knees along with a pair of 'Ralph Lauren White Toe Post Sandals' which complemented her dress; she found herself preferring to wear flats in the day due to normally wearing heels all day at work .Meanwhile Caleb was wearing a pale blue light button up shirt with a pair of white board-shorts and a pair of 'Vans Era Wingtip' in the Dune colour ; as he preferred his shoes to be neutral colours o that they could match almost any outfit. He had decided that it was probably best to wear a hat as well, due to the immense temperatures throughout the day; he had chosen to wear a simple straw sunhat that just protected his eyes from the sun and yet it was still stylish.

It was now time to leave if they wanted to pick Hanna's mom up on time. "Ready?" Caleb asked as he entered Hanna's room just as he finished checking the details of the hire car that the company had emailed him. "Yep" Hanna stated as she grabbed her handbag, checking that she had everything that she may need. They left the room and made their way to the entrance of the resort. The car hire company had been really kind as to pick the couple up and take them to their office in order for Caleb to sign the paperwork etc. in order for him to drive the car himself. They stepped outside the resorts entrance to be greeted by a middle aged man who was waiting in a car that was owned by the company. "Mr. Rivers?" the man questioned as they approached the shiny black Mercedes, "Indeed" Caleb replied as the driver stepped out of the car and opened the back door of the vehicle "Well then hop on in" he said as he signaled for them to get in. After a short drive they had reached the company's base where they kept the vehicles for hire. "Follow me" the driver spoke as he opened the door for the couple Caleb stepped out and held his hand out for Hanna as she made her way out of the car. Around 30 minutes had passed but they were finally able to get on the road.

The car that they had been given was a silver 'Chrysler 200' it was fairly spacious, perfect for what they needed it for. "What time is it?" Caleb asked as he put his seatbelt on; Hanna already having hers on and had her phone in her hand. "3.15" Hanna said as she glanced at her phone screen, "That means we have like ... An hour before your moms flight lands, right" Caleb said as he typed the address of the Airport into the sat-nav on his phone. "Babe relax" Hanna remarked as she reached her arm out to give Caleb's arm a squeeze of reassurance. "Sorry I'm just a bit nervous" Caleb smiled as Hanna removed her arm and relaxed into her seat. "It's ok, I mean you're meeting my mom for the first time, god I would be nervous to" Hanna assured. "What does your mom like to talk about, you know so I can make conversation" Caleb enquired biting his lip nervously. "She loves to talk about design, you know like interior design ... Y-o-u-r j-o-b "Hanna exclaimed, "That's good to know" Caleb chuckled, feeling a bit more relaxed knowing that they shared a common interest that they could talk about. "Anything else, like books, fashion, cooking?" Caleb quizzed, "well she likes cooking, I mean she's not Nigella or anything but it's something that she enjoys" Hanna replied. The rest of the short journey was filled with talking and occasionally singing to songs that Hanna was playing from her phone, given that they didn't really want to listen to the local radio.

They arrived at the airport 10 minutes before Ashley's flight was due to land, leaving a little time for the couple to talk alone. "What are we going to tell your mom about us?" Caleb asked, unsure of how to describe their relationship. "Um we haven't really discussed this before I guess, well how about I say that we are just friend who met at the beginning of my holiday" Hanna said. Caleb looked a little upset but it wasn't Hanna's fault, it was just the fact that they had never really questioned their relationship as the opportunity never came up. "It's ok" Hanna spoke up noticing Caleb's change in mood "When my mom gets here I will tell her what I have just said and then we can take it from there, just give it time" Hanna promised. "So when your mom is around we just act like friends ... no contact" Caleb frowned but he understood, "Yeah but we will still have plenty of alone time" Hanna smirked. Their conversation was short lived as Hanna's phone began to ring, "Hi mom, where are you?" Hanna asked. "I'm just at the leaving the baggage collection, I have all my stuff" Ashley announced as she made her way through the sea of people towards the exit of the airport. "Hang on I will meet you just outside the exit, I'll be in a silver Chrysler 200" Hanna replied as she mouthed to Caleb "Exit". 2 minutes later and Caleb had pulled up near the exit of the Airport "I'm just going to hop out and wait for my mom over there" Hanna stated as she undone her belt and leaned over towards Caleb and placed a chaste kiss against his lips, Caleb took this opportunity to deepen the kiss; knowing that he would have to resist himself from any physical contact for at least the next hour.

Hanna strolled along the pavement towards the exit, standing anxiously awaiting the sight of her mom. "Mom" Hanna shouted as she noticed Ashley making her way out of the exit, granted it was a small Airport but for some reason it was still bustling full of people. "Hunny, I missed you so much" Ashley shrieked as she embraced Hanna in a warm hug, one which Hanna had missed badly. "So you said that you had a car? Did you hire one?" Ashley asked intrigued, "Yeah I figured that it would be a good idea, so we could go sightseeing or shopping, whatever you want" Hanna replied. "Are you driving then?" Ashley asked as they made their way to the car, "No I um have met someone who I have become good friends with and I asked him if he could drive" Hanna remarked. "Oh ok then, if you're sure" Ashley worried' "Mom relax you will like him, I promise" Hanna smiled as they reached the car. Caleb decided that he should probably help Ashley with her luggage, so he got out the car and joined Hanna and Ashley. "Mum this is Caleb …" Hanna beamed "It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Marin" Caleb said as he glanced at Hanna who flashed him a smile. "Oh it's nice to meet you ... Um Caleb" Ashley replied while smiling sweetly, she didn't know what was going on between the pair, she noticed the looks that they were exchanging but felt that it wasn't the time to ask. "Mom why don't we get in the car, I'm sure Caleb will get your luggage" Hanna said as she began to walk around to the passenger side of the car. "Are you sure" Ashley asked Caleb, "Honestly it's no problem" Caleb smiled as he carefully picked up Ashley's luggage and placed it into the boot. "Do you want me to sit in the back with you?" Hanna asked Ashley, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable in the situation. "Some company would be nice" Ashley replied, being honest. Caleb made his way back to the front of the car and opened his door, a little disappointed to find that Hanna wouldn't be sitting next to him during the drive back. The rest of the journey back to the hotel was filled with small talk, mainly about what things there were to do on the resort with the occasional bit about interior design and cooking.

Given that Ashley was tired she wanted to get to her room as soon as possible, "So I should go and check in and then have a rest in my room" she stated as she made her way to the reception desk alongside Hanna and Caleb. "Ok sure, how about I meet you for dinner at, say 8pm" Hanna replied, unsure if Caleb should join her. "Perfect hunny" Ashley said before whispering in Hanna's ear "Caleb's more than welcome to join us", noticing the glances that they were exchanging it was clear that there was more to their relationship than Hanna had said, Ashley being the caring mother that she was wanted to get to know Caleb more. Hanna smiled before whispering back "I'll ask him" Ashley just gave her a subtle wink while, Caleb just stood by Hanna trying not to interfere with the ongoing conversation.

As Ashley stopped at the reception desk, Hanna and Caleb carried on walking "Do you wanna go for a swim" Caleb asked as they made their way towards the elevator. "Why not, I mean we have time to kill don't we" Hanna smiled as she took Caleb's hand in hers and interlaced their fingers. Both of them were becoming used to each other's company and didn't like it when they had to be apart. "We need to go back to our rooms though, to get changed and get a towel ..." Hanna trailed off "Relax baby I know, like you said we have plenty of time" Caleb assured as he pressed the call lift for the elevator. "I should probably go to my room and get changed and then we can meet out her, in say 15 minutes" Hanna stated. "Okay" Caleb agreed as he leant forward to exchange a passionate kiss with Hanna before leaving the embrace on order to go to his room and get ready. Hanna stood by her closet debating what to wear, should she go for a modest swimsuit or a risky bikini? She decided that she would tease Caleb a bit by putting on an aqua coloured bandeau bikini top and matching bottoms that just covered her ass. Not revealing too much but just enough for Caleb to appreciate, she slipped on a black and white Aztec print kaftan that she purchased from 'Zara' before coming on holiday.

Approached a door leading to a path that lead the way to the extensive outside pool.

"Babe" Hanna asked "Mhm" Caleb replied turning to face her, "My mum wants you to join us for dinner tonight, and I guess what I'm trying to say is do you want to? I mean I get it if you want to just spend some time alone …." Hanna trailed off worried about Caleb's response. "Well do you want me too" Caleb smiled, gently rubbing Hanna's hand with his thumb, in order to try and relax her. "Of course" Hanna declared while resting her head on Caleb's shoulder. "Well I could walk down with you or you could spend some time with your mom first and then text me when you are ready for me to join you" Caleb suggested, wanting to make Hanna feel at ease as he knew that she was getting worked up. "I could spend like 30 minutes with my mom , you know like give her a quick briefing on 'us' and then you could join us" Hanna replied. "Ok deal, but don't worry it'll be fine" Caleb said as he removed his hand from Hanna's grasp to place it on the small of her back.

After a short walk they had reached the pool "Where do you want to go?" Hanna asked scanning the available sun lounges that were located around the pool. "Over there" Caleb suggested while pointing to a pair of sunbeds in the back left corner of the pool area. Hanna laid out her towel on one of the loungers, prompting Caleb to do the same. Caleb decided that it was hot enough to take his top of so her quickly stripped it off and threw it in Hanna's bag that she had placed between the two loungers. Meanwhile Hanna was making sure that her towel was laid out perfectly, noticing that it was now crease free she proceeded to take off her kaftan to reveal her skimpy bikini clad body. She turned around just in time to catch Caleb scanning all over her body while smirking. Taking the sun cream out of the bag she turned to Caleb "could you put this on for me, p-l-e-a-s-e" she whined as she outstretched her hand containing the blue bottle. Caleb simply chuckled before making his way over to her so that he was standing beside her lounger. "Lie down then" Caleb laughed as Hanna proceeded to lay on her stomach on her lounger. Caleb squeezed a small amount of the lotion onto Hanna's back before using his muscular hands to spread the lotion all over Hanna's back "mmm" Hanna moaned as she sunk her head into the towel. Caleb ran his hands up and down her back, once he reached Hanna's bikini he pulled it up slightly and slid his hands under; considering it was a bandeau style top which meant that it couldn't be undone. As he stopped he stood up and smacked her but, earning a squeal from Hanna. 5 minutes later they were both laying on their stomachs on their loungers basking in the Hawaiian sun. After what felt like half an hour Hanna checked the time on her phone, and to her surprise they had spent an hour and a half relaxing. "Baby we should probably go back to one of our rooms" Hanna stated as she sat up and looked at Caleb , "what time is it" Caleb asked in a husky voice ; demonstrating that he had been asleep. "Like 6pm" Hanna replied, surprised that it was still really light. "suppose I better move then" he chuckled as he swung his legs over one side of the lounger so that he was facing Hanna , who simply agreed and stood up and placed her kaftan back on. Hanna passed Caleb his shirt, which he slipped on quickly; before rolling up the towel that she had previously placed on her lounger and placed it in her tote bag that she had used to carry all of her stuff down from her room. Caleb rolled up his towel and passed it to Hanna, who placed it gently on top of everything else that she had in her bag. The couple gradually made their way back to the resort building holding each other's hands, swinging them gently. "Do you wanna come back to my room and maybe watch a movie before dinner?" Caleb piped up as the way to their rooms had been somewhat silent. "Umm ok" Hanna replied as they reached Caleb's door, Caleb held the door open for Hanna who struggled with the weight of the bag that she was carrying. Hanna exhaled deeply as she placed the bag on the floor before collapsing backwards onto the bed , Caleb decided that he would change into a clean t-shirt and a pair of lose shorts before joining her. "Are you cold?" Caleb asked, his voice full of concern, "A bit" Hanna replied finding it sweet that he cared about her. Caleb moved towards his closet and pulled out one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants and walked over to Hanna "Here" he smiled as Hanna sat up on the bed. Hanna didn't need to hesitate before she stripped to her bikini and pulled the t-shirt over her head before sliding her legs over the edge of the bed so that she could but the sweatpants on. Caleb picked up the remote for the TV and began flicking through the channels with no success of finding a movie. "I should get my laptop "Caleb announced, "I'll get it" Hanna chirped as she slid of the bed and made her way to the desk; on which the laptop was placed.

An hour later and the couple were cuddled up on the bed laughing and joking around, Hanna reached out and grabbed her phone from the bedside table. "Shit" she exclaimed as she was shocked to see that she only had 30 minutes before she had to meet her mom for dinner. "What's wrong babe?" Caleb soothed as he rubbed Hanna's back, "I only have half an hour until I need to meet my mom" she stressed. "That's ok if we switch off the movie now, then we can both get ready" Caleb suggested remembering that he was going to join Hanna and her mom when they were ready. "Okay" Hanna sighed, slightly upset that Caleb wasn't going to be there for the first part of the dinner. There was an awkward pause before Caleb leant over towards Hanna and softly grabbed her face with both his hands, seeing the worry in her eyes he spoke up "Don't worry Han everything will be fine and I'll join you after a little while". Hanna didn't know how but he always knew what to say to calm her nerves , she simply nodded before leaning forward to catch his lips with hers ; kissing tenderly she felt one of Caleb's hands leave her face and run up and down her back. As the kiss deepened Caleb ran his hands up the back of Hanna's shirt, lifting up the hem so that he could feel her silky skin. "Well I have to go and get changed now" Hanna managed to say in-between kisses, "I'm gonna miss you" Caleb moaned as he stopped kissing Hanna and looked her in the eye. "Same here but we will be reunited in like an hour" Hanna chuckled as she stole one last kiss.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter , i still have a week of exams left so i probably wont be updating for a couple of weeks again :( . i hope that this chapter was interesting , i thought i was about time i introduced some more characters.**

 **i have a question for you guys ,**

 **Do you want the story to continue with them staying at the resort? or Hanna and Caleb have to return to New York for a reason and continue the story in New York?**

 **Please leave your opinion as a review , as this will help me to decide on what to write next and the direction the story will go in :)**


	12. note

Authors note - please read

Hi guys just thought that i would post a quick note saying that I am **still carrying on with this story** but i have **a lot of coursework / exams that i have to deal with in this next week** . I am also **suffering from writers block** at the minute , as they are in a resort there are only so many things that they can do. I **haven't received as many reviews** when posting the past couple of chapters and i want to keep this story interesting , so **any ideas you have for events / chapters the please leave them in a review as this will help me to update equally and quicker.**

On a good note , in a couple of weeks i will have **2 weeks** where i can spend **most of my time writing** :)

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO CONTINUES TO GIVE ME FEEDBACK AND SUPPORT AS IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CARRY ON WRITING :) XXX**


	13. Thursday night

**Hey I am back guys I know it's been so long since my last update but I am waiting to send my laptop away as the screen needs rplaced ( it's going to take me a while to save up the money as the repair cost loads) but on a good note I have managed to set up my tablet ( even through the fuckiing screen is cracked :( ) and I realised that I can use it to update this story until I can get my laptop fixed. I am splitting this chapter into 2 parts as it is quite long and the second part may include some smut ;) but it depends on what feedback I get on this chapter as I am suffering from serious writers block right now ... Anyways on with the story ,I hope that you guys enjoy this I wanted to upload part one of this chapter as I felt that you all deserve it after such a long wait :) I am currently writing part 2 to this chapter but like I said it may take me some time. Xx**

* * *

It was now 7:58 pm and Hanna was waiting for Ashley to join her at 'Donderos' which was said to be reminiscent of a vintage Tuscan villa, which Hanna thought her mother would like. As she checked the time on her phone she received a text from her mom which read "Where are you? I'm at the entrance of the restaurant xx".

"Just head outside to the patio area" Hanna text back, Ashley was bound to notice her as there was only a handful of people sitting outside. A minute or so later Ashley made her way through the busy restaurant that was mainly filled with families, to the patio outside.

"Hi" Hanna beamed her face lighting up as soon as she saw Ashley approaching.

"Hey honey" Ashley smiled as she took a seat next to Hanna on the table for four. "So what have you been up to these past few days?" Ashley asked, interested to see if Caleb would be mentioned.

"Well nothing much really" Hanna stated, being honest.

"What about the spa, have you been?" Ashley inquired as she studied Hanna's facial expressions , she could always tell when she was lying.

"Yeah a couple of times actually, just for a massage ... You know" Hanna replied, trying to avoid the fact that she went with Caleb.

"Alone?" Ashley smiled knowing damn well that she went with Caleb.

"Ok you've got me" Hanna laughed while looking at the drinks menu. 5 minutes later the pair both had a glass of wine in hand and where involved in deep conversation.

"How did you meet the handsome hunk then?" Ashley quizzed, referring to Caleb.

"When I arrived he caught my eye but nothing really happened until a bit later on ..." Hanna alluded.

The conversation carried on as Hanna and Ashley discussed various issues but mainly talking about Caleb.

"So is Caleb going to join us' Ashley asked, eager to get to know the person who had totally won her daughter over?

Hanna simply nodded before sending Caleb a text. Caleb was sitting on his bed watching an episode of Family Guy, on his laptop when his phone buzzed. He picked up his phone of the bed and unlocked it to find a message from Hanna that read "Miss you already and my mom really wants you to join us so make your way down to 'Donderos' , were sitting out on the terrace xxxxx" .

Caleb smiled and went over to his closet to pick out a freshly ironed shirt, he chose to wear a simple light weight white shirt and a paor of navy chino shorts , he slid on his Toms to complete his outfit. 10 minutes later and Caleb was making his way through the busy restaurant to the terrace. Hanna beamed as she caught sight of Caleb,

"Hey" Caleb said as he pecked Hanna's lips. Ashley, being updated on the couple's current situation decided that she should speak up .

"Hi Caleb, it's nice of you to join us" she said, sounding generally pleased.

"It's a pleasure" Caleb replied, taking a seat next to Hanna and as he admired her dress which she had spent ages picking out.

"So shall we order?" Ashley suggested, felling rather hungry she was still jet-lagged but nothing stopped her from spending time with her daughter; it was now becoming a rare occasion.

"I think I will have a pepperoni pizza, babe do you want to share' Hanna asked Caleb, not felling like she could manage a whole pizza herself.

"Of course" He replied, as he lifted his head from looking at the menu to give her a sweet smile.

"Well I think I will have the shrimp pasta" Ashley announced as she turned the menu around to look at the drinks available.

The waiter having noticed the group looking at the menus, proceeded to make his way over to their table. "Are you ready to order?" he asked, addressing them.

"Yes, I think we are" Caleb spoke for everyone as both Hanna and Ashley gave him a brief reassuring look.

"Ok then sir, what would you like" the waiter asked. "Um can I order a peperoni pizza, to share, and a bottle of beer please" Caleb replied.

"Which one would you like? Or would you like me to pick one for you sir?" the waiter asked as he took note of their order on the small pad that he was holding ion the palm of his hand.

"That would be great" Caleb smiled looking at Hanna to prompt her to place her order.

Taking the hint Hanna ordered a glass of the house special red wine, not needing to order any food as she was sharing the pizza that Caleb had ordered. Ashley then ordered a bowl of shrimp pasta and a glass of Pinot Grigio to complement her choice.

The waiter left their table to go and give their orders to the kitchen; which Hanna hoped wasn't busy as she was practically starving which left them to talk amongst themselves.

"So Caleb, Hanna told me that you work in interior design? What's it like?" Ashley asked.

"Well it's great, I have always had an eye for it so I decided to turn it into a career" Caleb replied.

"What collage did you attend? Hanna went to the 'Fashion Institute of Technology' in New York to study Fashion design" Ashley added interested to find out more about him.

"I actually went to the Fashion institute of Technology' but I studied Interior design" Caleb beamed feeling proud at his statement.

"Wow it's such a small world" Ashley chirped as she straightened out her dress that had ridden up and therefore became slightly uncomfortable.

"Here are your drinks" the waiter chirped as he placed the dinks on the table one by one stating the name of each as he placed them down.

"Thank you" Ashley nodded as she ,took a much anticipated sip of the crisp refreshing wine.

The three just sat there for a few minutes taking in the amazing views from the balcony which they all certainly appreciated .

"Where do you live now?" Ashley asked Caleb, trying to break the silence.

"I still live In New York actually, I mainly work there occasionally I travel to places like Europe for work" Caleb informed.

"I'm surprised you and Hanna haven't bumped into each other" Ashley exclaimed as she glanced over at Hanna, noticing that she was being quiet. "Are you okay sweetie" she asked, with a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, just letting you and Caleb talk" Hanna smiled, she was impressed that Ashley had instantly clicked with Caleb. Caleb reached under the table and gave Hanna's leg a squeeze of reassurance, Hanna moved her chair slightly allowing her to be closer to him.

Ashley noticed this but simply smiled, she didn't know anyone who had bonded so closely to Hanna in such a short amount of time; but all she wanted was for Hanna to be happy and by the looks of it she was when she was with Caleb.

"Babe are you feeling ok?" Caleb inquired, noticing Hanna's strange mood granted he knew that she was probably feeling slightly nervous given the current situation.

"I'm just tired that's all" Hanna assured as she finished taking along sip from her glass she then proceeded to lean over to rest her head on his left shoulder.

"Here is your order" the waiter said as he addressed the group who were now all starving.

"Thank you" everyone chimed as their dish was placed in front of them.

Caleb took a knife and started to cut the pizza into manageable slices "which piece do you want baby?" he asked Hanna as she was placing the napkin over her lap.

"This one" Hanna replied, pointing to a piece that was loaded with peperoni; practically drooling. Caleb picked up the piece of pizza by the crust and placed it on Hanna's plate, which earned a grateful smile from Hanna.

Ashley began to tuck in to her shrimp pasta but she was observing the way that Caleb treated Hanna and even if she was skeptical at first she was impressed at the way he took care of her.

"What do you want to do tomorrow mom? I mean I know you are only here for a few days but I'm sure you dint want to spend the whole time in the resort do you?" Hanna asked Ashley.

Ashley took a moment to think before responding "maybe we could go shopping together and grab some lunch somewhere tomorrow" she suggested .

"That sounds good , maybe would could go into a nearby town , since we still have the hire car for a couple of days" Hanna replied joyfully.

"I could drop you guys in, and then pick you up again" Caleb suggested, trying to be helpful.

"Babe you don't have to do that" Hanna beamed as she rested her hand on Caleb's leg underneath the table, something which she found herself doing often.

"No I want to, I mean I don't have much else to do and I'm sure your mom would appreciate it" Caleb assured.

"Thank you Caleb, are you sure? I wouldn't want to trouble you" Ashley worried that she would interrupt Caleb's plans.

"I'd be more than happy to" Caleb smiled as he picked up another slice of pizza from his plate and began to take a large bite from it.

They finished the meal and had just ordered another round of drinks when Ashley stood up"I'm just taking a trip to the ladies room" she motioned as she moved towards the inside of the restaurant; since they were dining out on the terrace.

Caleb glanced over at Hanna and laughed "What?" she giggled as she took a sip of her wine.

"Nothing ... You just have some pizza on your face" Caleb replied as leant over and wiped the mark of her face with the pad of him thumb.

Hanna laughed before turning sideways slightly giving him a gentle but passionate kiss on the lips; something that she had been wanting to do for the past half an hour.

"What was that for?" Caleb smirked as he flashed Hanna a smile which soon turned into a devious smirk.

"N-o-t-h-i-n-g" Hanna moaned in a sexy tone "it's just you look so hot and I can't help it, I mean while my mom isn't here to observe" she chuckled.

Caleb simply sat entranced by Hanna's ocean blue eyes, Ashley made her way back to the table but stopped for a moment to look at the couple. She already admired Caleb by his manners and personality but the way he was with Hanna was something else; she stood still taking in the picture, her Hanna was finally Happy. Ashley sat back down at the table and relaxed back into her chair. Everyone finished their drinks before leaving paying the bill and leaving the beautiful restaurant and making their way back to the main complex.

Hanna and Caleb walked along hand in hand, they had become use to Ashley's company and of course she was more than happy to simply walk beside them.

"Mom I think were gonna go back to our rooms now, it's getting kind of late …. " Hanna mentioned as they approached the main resort building.

"Sure sweetie I will meet you guys for breakfast then?" Ashley inquired unsure how much time Hanna exactly spends with Caleb; as far as she knew they were taking it slow but couldn't stand not being with each other for long.

"Sounds good to me" Caleb smiled as he squeezed Hanna's hand.

As the trio approached their rooms Ashley gave Hanna a hug before whispering in her ear "Goodnight sweetie". Ashley didn't want Caleb to feel left out so she smiled sweetly at Caleb and said "I guess I will see you in the morning then".

"I guess so" Caleb chuckled as Hanna gave him a wide smile, it really melted her heart to see him and Ashley bonding so well. As Ashley walked away Caleb wrapped his arm around the small of Hanna's back and pulled her closer so that she was tucked into his side.

"Babe where do you want to sleep tonight?" Caleb pondered not really knowing is she wanted to sleep with home tonight or is she wanted to sleep in her own room.

"Maybe is should try and sleep in my own room tonight" Hanna frowned "I know my mom knows about us but as far as she knows we're taking it slow…" she added.

"Its fine I get it, I mean it would probably be a bit of a shock if she came looking for you and then realized that you were sleeping in my room" Caleb assured.

They both knew it would be hard for them to spend the night apart but, they realized that if their relationship carried on when they got back to New York then they would have to spend some nights without each other.

Hanna sighed reluctantly a Caleb enveloped her in a strong hug, kissing the top of her head.

"See you bright and early" Caleb chuckled as Hanna pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes. Hanna paused for a moment before leaning in to capture his lips between hers, it was gently but filled with passion.

"Goodnight princess" Caleb whispered as Hanna left his embrace , she couldn't help but give him one last peck before descending down the hall to her room.

Hanna opened the door to her room and instantly took off her shoes and unzipped her dress allowing it to fall to the floor, she then picked up her dress and hung it back in her closet. She then made her way to her suitcase and grabbed a fresh set of pajamas since there wasn't much space in the small closet that was provided in the room she had to resort to hanging up her best outfits and the rest had to stay folded in her suitcase ; much to her dismay. She then slowly lulled her way into the bathroom and began to run a bath, maybe it would help her to relax she thought to herself as she began to remove the remainder of her clothes , which was now just her bra and underwear.

20 minutes later and Caleb found himself in a similar situation, missing Hanna was really having an effect on him. God he had only known her for a few days but to him it felt like months. He knew every little detail about her, from her family to the position she preferred to sleep in, to her favorite TV show. "Mmm" he moaned as he sank further into the pleasantly warm water, granted he felt a little more relaxed but his mind always went back to that familiar place and that was Hanna.

Hanna tried to close her eyes and think about all the good things that had happens on her holiday so far. She had connected with someone like never before, she adored Caleb and was so impressed with how he had bonded with her mom. One thing that she couldn't get of her mind was what was going to happen when their holiday ended, granted they both lived in New York but not every holiday romance is perfect. Before she let her mind wonder again her phone began to ring she reached her arm out of the bath to and grabbed her phone which was placed conveniently on the floor just next to large now very bubbly bath.

"Hey you" Hanna chirped as she picked up the phone; it was aria calling-

Aria "So I was just ringing for a catch up on your holiday you know its lucky for some o wouldn't mind ten whole nights away from this bloody hectic city "

Hanna "Hey let !e remind you that I have been working my ass off for the past six months"

Aria "I know I know you deserve it"

Hanna "Well you'll be pleased to know it's going good, in fact it's perfect"

Aria "What's making you so happy then?"

Hanna "Oh you know just a certain handsome hunk"

Aria "I'm taking by that phrase you mean Caleb"

Hanna "You remembered his name"

Aria "well by the amount you went on about him the last time we spoke it's kind of hard not to"

Hanna "Did I really go on about him that much"

Aria "Yep"

Hanna "I really don't know what's happened, I've never felt like tis with a guy before…"

Aria "Like what Han, I know when I first met Ezra there was an instant spark"

Hanna "Yeah and look where you are now, you're happily married and probably planning a family"

Aria "Han don't worry one day you will have everything I have with Ezra and more, you just need to find the right guy"

Hanna "That's the thing I think that Caleb could be that guy but I'm scared, I've only known him for what ... a few days but I think I'm falling for him Aria"

Aria "All I know is when you have found the one you will know, you will feel a deep connection and nothing will tear you apart"

Hanna "what if Caleb is the one, how will I know, what if it doesn't work out?"

Aria "Hanna relax you still have like a week left of your holiday and that's plenty of time for you two to bond more and really figure things out"

Hanna "Are you sure?

Aria "Han how long have I known you? Believe me if it's meant to be then it will all work out"

Hanna "Ok well I have to go now before I catch hypothermia from this now cold bath water"

Aria "Bye Han and don't hesitate to call me ok, you know I'm always here for you"

Hanna "Thank you for this I mean it's just what I needed, speak soon love ya"

Aria "Bye Han"

Hanna smiled as she finally ended the phone call which seemed to last an eternity but in reality it only lasted around 20 minutes. She was finally feeling slightly more relaxed in the fact that everything between her and Caleb would work out just fine , she just needed to lay back and stop worrying as much.

After another few minuets of soaking in the enormous bubbly body of water Hanna made her way out of the bath and grabbed a fluffy towel from the towel heater; which was now nice and warm. She wrapped the towel around her small body and picked up her phone from here she had placed it back on the floor after ending her phone call with Aria. Once she had collected herself she slowly made her way back into the bedroom and placed her phone on the freshly replaced linin covers and grabbed her pyjamas that she had placed on the corner of the crisp white sheets and made her way back into the bathroom to get changed.

Caleb was still laying in the bath when he realised that the should probably get out as it was probably getting fairly late. He proceeded to get dried and change into just a pair of black Calvin Klein's because of the hot weather it was just simply to hot to be wearing any form of clothing on his upper body. He then practically threw himself at his bed and grabbed his phone to check if he had any texts from Hanna. Caleb smiled as he read the text from Hanna it was a simple "I miss you babe xxxx" but it warmed his heart. He felt like he should just text her back but he decided that he should ring her but then an even better idea crossed his mind...

* * *

 **what do you guys think Caleb's idea is ? I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **As most of you probably noticed I have tried a different layout as when I viewed my story on my tablet I noticed that I had layed it out so that there were massive paragraphs of text and I thought that it may have annoyed / put some people off ?**

 **I will try and update asap but I have a wedding to go to next weekend and I won't really have access to the Internet / my tablet as I will be spending a few days with family and I am also going to be back in school for the next 6-7 weeks before my next break , I hope that you guys understand :)**

 **Thank you to every whjo has revised so far , I have bug plans for when Hanna and Caleb return to New York ;) I have already pre- written some parts of a couple of chapters as I felt inspored. I also found it a bit easier to write compared to them being in the resort as there are more things to do and I have incorporated some new characters and story!Ines for a couple of them. Don't worry this story is still a Haleb one , they are my favourite ship and with all the shot that went on on 6B I think that Haleb fans deserve something :)**

 **I feel like not as many people are leaving reviews or reading this story anymore and I have to say it's not making me feel very motivated . so I will say that I would like 10 reviews before I post the next update please as then o know wether to carry on writing this story :) xx**


	14. Sexy in the sheets

**So I didn't get the number of reviews that I wanted but I felt like the people who constantly review and read this story are much anticipating an update. This chapter is rated M .. We all know what that means ;). This chapter is fairly short as I was really busy and feeling a little uninspired and not really motivated. With that being said I hope you all enjoy this steamy chapter.**

* * *

Caleb jumped of his bed and contemplated putting a shirt on , but nobody would see him right? So he hastily walked towards the door of his room , upon reaching it he opened it slowly being careful not to make too much noise; as it was late and he had noticed that most of the people in the surrounding rooms were older couples and he wanted to be respectful and not wake them up. Caleb carefully made his way down the hall towards Hanna's room , granted it wasn't that far down from his room but it seemed to take forever. The anticipation was nearly too much for Caleb as he stretched out his arm and formed a fist with his hand before knocking Hanna's door.

Hanna was sprawled out on her bed watching an episode of friends on her laptop when she heard a loud knock at her door . She stalled for a second unsure of who it could be at nearly midnight , she was sure that it wouldn't be her mom as she had text her a while ago to let Hanna know that she was going to bed and that she would see her in the morning. After concluding that the only way that she could find out who the mystery door knocker was would be to just answer the door.

Hanna motioned towards the door being slightly self conscious as she was only wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and a daily revealing vest ; she wasn't wearing a bra and her white vest was pretty much see-through. Caleb was waiting nervously outside and the long wait was making him slightly concerned as he was standing there in just his Calvin Klein's but then again he was probably just overthinking .

"Hi" Caleb addressed Hanna in a sexy voice as he smirked at the sight of her and he thought that she was looking extremely hot as she stood there with the door open in shock.

Damm Hanna whispered under her breath as she studied Caleb's defined and his impressive bulge that his boxers were emphasising. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you , and how hot you look right now" Hanna giggled as she was practically drooling as she let Caleb in and closed the door.

"Well you look pretty damm hot yourself miss Marin" Caleb whispered in a seductive tone as his hands ghosted under the hem of Hanna's vest as the pair stood at the foot of Hanna's bed.

"mmm" Hanna moaned as she looped her arms around Caleb's muscular back and began to exchange a soft yet hot kiss. Caleb's hands were now moving further upwards underneath Hanna's vest that was now rising above her waist as they continued their steamy make out session.

"I've missed you so much" Caleb managed to say in between exchanging hot wet kisses that he had honestly been craving since the moment that he had left Hanna. Hanna's hands were now roaming the span of Caleb's back as he ran his hands through her golden locks.

"It's only been like a couple of hours" Hanna chucked as Caleb pulled her body closer to his , causing Hanna to feel the growing bulge that was trapped within the tight black boxers.

"well I just can't seem to get enough of you" Caleb smiled as he continued to place wet open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Hanna squealed as Caleb pushed Hanna forward slightly while she was still trapped in his tight grip , causing her to fall back onto the bed. Caleb then hovered over Hanna with his knees ether side of her tanned legs that were exposed as Hanna had one hand on his chest and the other was roaming the nape of his neck forcing the kisses that they were exchanging to become deeper. Caleb ran his tongue along Hanna's lips begging for entrance , Hanna wasn't going to deny him so she happily obeyed and the next thing she knew their tongue were fighting for dominance as one of Caleb's Hands roamed under Hanna's vest and ran underneath her breasts. With each motion Caleb got closer to Hanna's sensitive nipples that were now becoming hard due to the arousal that she was quite clearly feeling.

Caleb ran his left hand completely over Hanna's right breast , using his other hand to support his weight so that he didn't collapse on top of Hanna. Hanna let you a series of small moans , letting Caleb know that she was enjoying the experience to which he smirked and lent in for a passionate kiss. Hanna decided that she wasn't really doing anything to please Caleb , he was putting most of the work in so she signed for Caleb to roll over so that she was now on top of him giving her more . Hanna straddled Caleb trapping his legs between her thighs she could feel Caleb's member becoming harder as it was nearly exploding out of his Calvin Klein's.

"You're beautiful "Caleb whispered as he took in the sight in front of him "but I think that you have to many clothed on" he added.

Hanna laughed as she stopped rocking back and forth and slowly removed her vest , exposing her breasts to the elements as she threw it down on the floor somewhere next to the bed. Caleb absentmindedly bit his lower lip as Hanna placed her hand on Caleb's tined torso and bent down to place her lips back on his , this time the kiss was desperate and wet.

Hanna could feel the heat pool in between her legs as she ground her hips down onto Caleb , she knew that she was teasing him and she couldn't wait much longer but she sat back up leaving Caleb's lips swollen. She ran her hands down his tanned abdomen and reached underneath the waistband of his boxers . Hanna moved back slightly slowing her to get better access to Caleb's cock as she placed her small hand at its base and used her other hand to pull down the waistband if his boxers , freeing his previously trapped member.

Caleb let out a deep moan as Hanna began to pump her hand up and down his impressive length occasionally using the pad of her thumb to rub his sensitive tip. Caleb reached his arms out and took each of Hanna's pebbled nipples between his thumb and forefinger and began to roll them slowly between his fingers in a circular motion , Hanna could feel waves of pleasure washing through her as Caleb continued to gently squeeze and massage her sensitive breasts.

"God it feels so good" Hanna moaned as she stopped running her hand up and down Caleb's cock as he moved his hands from her breast to her hips.

She extended her legs and raised herself off of Caleb slightly using the support of her free hand but she was still holding his hard member in the other. Caleb took the note and pulled Hanna's small cotton shorts off and threw them across the room. Usually Hanna would wear underwear underneath her pyjamas but for some reason tonight she wasn't , not that Caleb was complaining. As she hastily re-joined their bodied, Caleb ran his hands up and down the insides of her toned thighs while managing to kick his boxers that were now down by his ankles off onto the floor.

"God Hanna" Caleb moaned as he felt her wetness which was now running down her legs , she was still slowly wrapping her hand around his cock and moving it up and down rhythmically.

As Caleb's hands reached the apex of her thighs he ran one finger up and down her slit , occasionally making contact with her swollen clit. Hanna moaned as she could feel Caleb's hot breath against her skin on her chest as he placed open mouthed kisses between her breasts. With no warning in, one thrust Caleb entered a finger inside Hanna and began to steadily pump in and out of her swollen slit. Hanna reached up and wiped of the small beads of sweat that were forming on her forehead.

After a minute or so Caleb entered another finger inside her , he could feel the tightness and heat building inside of Hanna's dripping pussy. "Babe I'm gonna ..." Caleb moaned but before he could finish his sentence Hanna had removed her hand from his ready to explode member and re-joined their lips.

Caleb looked at Hanna before she whispered in his ear "I know that's why I stopped .. I want this to last " she smirked. Hanna began to thrust her hips towards Caleb, causing his finger to go deeper inside her.

The room was filled with moans and grunts as they continued their journey to complete satisfaction. Caleb entered her with one sharp thrust, causing a whimper from Hanna. Caleb ran his hand through Hanna's hair as he left open mouthed kisses along her jawline while he ran his other hand up and down Hanna's smooth back. Hanna placed wet kisses down Caleb's jawline as she flipped them over so that he was now on top taking control.

Hanna circled her hips as Caleb drove himself deeper inside her. "oh my god" Hanna panted as she could feel her walls tightening , knowing that she was close to climax she slowed down her movements allowing Caleb to make slow yet deep thrusts as he sucked on her pulse point on her neck , making her even seemed at the knees.

Caleb could feel his cock throbbing and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would find his own release but he wanted to make Hanna tip over the edge first. He drove into her quickly and desperately , he could feel Hanna's walls tightening around his length and he knew that he couldn't hold his release much longer. Hanna rocked back and forth ,lifting herself from Caleb , leaving only the tip of his cock inside her before sliding herself back down his enormous length. As she left his lips Caleb used one hand to rub circles on her swollen clit , helping her become closer to the edge.

Every thrust caused Hanna to scream Caleb's name louder as she was overcome with pleasure. No one could complete Hanna like Caleb , from his simple touches to the way he felt inside her. Caleb tore away from Hanna's mouth and began to suck one of her breasts stimulating her sensitive nipples with his tounge. Hanna leaned back thrusting her chest forward to allow him better access , she squirmed as Caleb's hot breath moved it's way to her other breast before nipping and sucking at her nipple. Caleb had Hanna right where he wanted her ,he knew that he would have to play his next moves carefully. Wanting to ride out his wave of pleasure with her he began to thrust into her deeply and could he cupped her ass cheeks as he slid in and out reaching Hanna's G-spot. Hanna reached up and grabbed a fistful of his chestnut hair as she joined their lips and exchanged hot desperate kisses . Caleb's hand became lost in her golden locks , something which he knew Hanna loved.

Their movements became fast and their bodies became sweaty. Caleb could feel his cock throbbing , desperately needing to release his load. Hanna could tell he was close and she had already found her own release so she obviously wanted Caleb to find his own. Hanna rolled over so that she was now on the mattress with Caleb hovering over her. Hanna ran her hands down Caleb's muscular back as she gripped his ass cheeks forcing him to drive his member further into her.

Caleb moaned Hanna's name as he spilled his hot liquid inside of her. Hanna kissed Caleb's jawline roughly as she allowed him to come down from his high. The room was filled with the sound of loud panting as Caleb collapsed on top of Hanna.

"Mmm that was soooo good baby" Hanna moaned as they exchanged steamy kisses. After a few minutes Caleb lifted himself off of Hanna and pulled out before rolling over to lay on the mattress beside her.

"Come here" Caleb whispered as he reached over and stretched his arm out towards Hanna, signalling for her to shuffle over. Hanna closed the small gap between them and place herself in Caleb's awaiting arms which left her feeling completely content. Caleb pulled the covers over the pair as he snuggled his face into the crook of Hanna's neck , leaving delicate kisses as he wrapped his arms around Hanna's small waist. Caleb adjusted himself and Hanna so that he was gently spooning her with his muscular arms wrapped around her waist , pulling her close and breathing in her scent.

"I love you Hanna Marin" Caleb whispered as he watched Hanna drift of to sleep and felt her breathing slow down.

* * *

 **I know that this was reallly short and probably not great but for some reason I found it kinda hard to write , I'm also sorry if anything doesn't make sense as I didn't really have time to check /edit this chapter but I decided that it was best to update anyway :) . I have a couple of prewritten lives that I can turn into chapters , this means that I will be able to update quicker :). I'm sorry if this chapter wasnt great but it means that I can move on with the story and soon their return to New York ... What will that involve? ;)**

 **Please review and let me know what you think as it is the revised from you guys that motivates me to update faster. Xxx**


	15. Shopping day

**i can't believe that it's been nearly month since I last updated this for you guys. I haven't had time to proof read this chapter so sorry for any mistakes !**

 **I had a massive 5k chapter written and was about to finalise it and post it when my Microsoft Word app decided to delete the chapter :( I tried to get it back and even contacted the microsoft support team , but sadly no luck.**

 **But on the plus side I was able to re-write the whole chapter , it was hard to do as i had no notes or anything. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter it's over 5k words so its a fairly long one to make up for the lack of updates :)**

* * *

Ashley made her way to Hanna room after trying hopelessly to ring Hanna , who wasn't picking up. Ashley knocked loudly on Hanna's door , she knew it was early bust she was on her way down to the spa to get a massage before she was due to meet Hanna and Caleb for breakfast.

There was no answer so she stood there and knocked again on the door , slightly louder this time. Becoming agitated Ashley decided to intervene , she had in her hand a room key for Hanna's room which she Hanna had given her mother in case of some kind of emergency or something.

Ashley was in fact returning a pair of shoes that Hanna was going to let her wear for the day but she decided that Sandals would be a better option and wanted to return the black Jimmy Choo heels before Hanna started complaining.

Ashley waited for another minute of so , maybe Hanna was busy in the bathroom or something? she thought to herself as she tapped her foot impatiently on the carpeted floor of the empty hallway.

"Hanna sweetie" Ashley called as she used the key cars to unlock the door while precariously holding the pair of Jimmy Choo's in the other.

"Oh my God" Ashley shrieked as she entered the room to find articles of clothing scattered across the room and a muscular back visible from the tangled sheets on Hanna's bed. Thankfully high pitched shriek wasn't to loud, she didn't want to have to deal with Hanna trying to explain the situation. That has to be Caleb right? Ashley thought to herself as she bent down to place the heels that she had just dropped and placed them together on the floor nest to the desk.

The loud noise of the heels hitting the floor startled Hanna but it wasn't loud enough to wake her from her deep slumber. Hanna stretched her arm out ,accidentally pushing the covers further down her body ; revealing a rather large proportion of her flesh and most of Caleb's naked torso.

That's it Ashley had seen enough to herself it was evident what went on between her daughter and Caleb last night. She couldn't say that she was pleased but she knew how much Hanna adored Caleb and she knew that Caleb treated her right.

Having seen enough Ashley quietly left the room , hoping that she wouldn't be late for her much needed massage; she definitely needed to relax after the sight she had just encountered.

Hanna rolled over to find herself constricted by a pair of tan muscular arms , she pressed a gentle kiss on Caleb's lips signalling to him that she was now awake.

"Good morning baby" Caleb whispered in his husky morning voice which Hanna found hot!. Calebroceeded to wrap his arms around Hanna's smooth skin of her back and pulled her close , breathing in the smell of her sweet shampoo.

mmmm" Hanna moaned as she stretched her legs out and ran her hand through Caleb's hair as he placed soft kisses along her jawline. Knowing that it was time to get up and actually do something Hanna slowly lifted the covered off of her naked body and slipped out of the comfort of Caleb's warm embrace and wondered into the bathroom.

Caleb waited a few seconds before following Hanna into the large bathroom , he could hear the shower so he slipped in bend Hanna and began to tenderly kiss the crook of her neck. Hanna turned around and stepped out from the warm spray to get Caleb with a gentle lingering kiss. Caleb moved his hands up and down Hanna's sides occasionally resting his hands on her hips.

Hanna chuckled as she stepped backwards into the warm Spray of the water , Caleb instinctively followed her his arms still wrapped around her waist. Hanna leant forward and give Caleb a quick peck on the lips before commanding " now get out else we won't even make it to breakfast "

"At least let me rinse myself off" Caleb smirked as he released Hanna from his grasp and dived into the warm spray which ran down his defined and muscular back. He ran his hands through his hair before stepping out from beneath the water and making his way to exit the shower , before stepping out he could help but steal a glimpse of Hanna's perfect body. He knew that he had to move on from his thoughts else 5hey wouldn't be leaving the room anytime soon….

Caleb realised that all of his clothes were back in his room "babe I'm just gonna get my clothes from my room and I'll be right back" Caleb shouted to Hanna through the bathroom door.

"OK but we need to sort something out , I mean we can't keep doing this it's really inconvenient that we have to keep going back and forth from each other's rooms" Hanna replied , she loved it when they spent the night together but it was a hassle when it came to the next morning.

"I know I'll just be a minute , I'll grab my clothes and stuff and come back here and get dressed if that's what you want" Caleb relied opening the sliding door to the bathroom slightly so that he could make eye contact with Hanna.

"Okay but make sure you grab your stuff so we can go downstairs and meet my mom for breakfast and then go shopping" Hanna replied as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair.

"Well I have to leave now" Caleb playfully remarked as Hanna returned her focus to rinsing her hair.

It wasn't long before Caleb was back in Hanna's room still wrapped in a towel but he was now carrying his clothes for the day and a backpack which contained his phone , his wallet and a few other necessities like his sunglasses.

"I'm back" Caleb shouted as he placed his bag on the edge of the bed and began to get dressed , he slipped on a pair of white Calvin Klein's and began to put on his burgundy coloured T-shirt when Hanna walked into the bedroom.

Hanna had tied her hair into a messy bun and wearing nothing but a towel around her body. She approached her wardrobe and picked out a pair of black box style shorts that were slightly high waisted and a floral print crop top. She let the towel drop to the floor giving Caleb a view of her naked body as she slipped on a pair of underwear that slightly covered her but cheeks but didn't leave much to the imagination.

"What" Hanna smirked as she caught Caleb looking at her while she was pulling up her shorts.

"N-o-t-h-i-n-g" Caleb moaned as he continued to stare at a half dressed Hanna , she had managed to get her underwear and shorts on but she was still completely topless.

"Are you sure" Hanna giggled as she took a step closer to Caleb and placed her hands on his chest , that was clothed unlike hers.

"It's just you look so hot" Caleb smirked as his gaze wondered down Hanna's chest. He pulled Hanna closer and exchanged a passionate kiss, he probed her mouth with his tongue begging for entrance to deepen the kiss. Hanna willingly parted her lips and their tongues battled for dominance. The passionate exchange was cut short when Hanna suddenly remembered that she had text her mom a few minutes ago and told her that they would meet her at the breakfast area in 30 minutes. Caleb noticed Hanna's expression and without having to ask Hanna announced that they were going to be late for meeting Ashley.

"Well I'm nearly done I just have to put my shoes on" Caleb explained to Hanna as she wondered back over to the bed and picked up her bra and crop top which she has placed on the edge. Once Hanna had her bra on she quickly pulled on her crop top . she decided to go make-up free as her skin was clear and had a nice glow due to the Hawaiian sun.

"Right are you ready?" Hanna moaned as she pulled on a pair of strappy white flat Sandals which she had opted to wear as she knew that she would be on her feet all day so wearing heels weren't an option.

"Yeah" Caleb announced , putting his phone in his shorts pocket and running a hand through his hair

Hanna lead the way out of the room turning her head to make sure that Caleb was following her and she wasn't disappointed when their glances met and he flashed her a cheeky smile. The couple made their way down to the breakfast area where they were meeting Ashley.

"I can see her" Hanna exclaimed as they approached the tables, Ashley was already sitting at a table for four . she as intently staring at her phone , presumably sending a few business emails.

Hanna bounced her way towards Ashley with Caleb casually strolling behind her , giving out a small laugh as Hanna's face lit up at the sight of her mother.

"Hi mom" Hanna chirped as she gave Ashley a hug and placed her phone on the table next to the cutlery which was laid out in each place setting on the small table.

It wasn't long before all three of them were eagerly scanning the breakfast table , Caleb was looking for anything and everything , Ashley was looking for something small like a few pieces of melon and a croissant. Meanwhile Hanna was desperately seeking out any form of bacon that they had , she had been trying to stay healthy but decided that since she would be on her feet for at least most of the day , she needed to eat something that would give her energy and keep her full until lunchtime.

"Babe they have bacon" Caleb called noticing Hana's change in expression as soon as she looked at him.

"Where" Hanna beamed moving over to where Caleb was standing , hoping to spot the bacon.

"R-i-g-h-t here" Caleb chuckled as he used the things are took two pieces for himself before turning to Hanna. "How may pieces" he asked.

"Umm Three please" Hanna replied eager to get back to the table and devour it as soon as she could.

"Anything for you princess" Caleb smiled as he placed three pieces of the crispy bacon on Hanna already pretty full plate.

Once they had selected what else they fancied the couple joined Ashley at their table. They Have breakfast in relative silence , generally talking about the luxury of the resort and want it has to offer. They had all agreed that they would spend the morning shopping in the nearby mall as they all needed to purchase something.

"So shall we maybe take a walk around the grounds and then head to the mall and maybe some other shops , you know just some local ones so that I can pick up a few souvenirs ?" Ashley suggested as she finished the last sip of her orange juice.

"Yeah … it will give time for my breakfast to settle before we go shopping" Hanna exclaimed as she practically shrieked the word 'shopping'.

They all headed out of the resort and instantly found themselves beneath the warm embrace of the sun, it was pretty early but the sun was already shining and a fair few people were exploring the grounds of the resort and sampling the activities that it had to offer. They spent around an hour or so exploring the grounds before they got roped into trying out a fee taster session of outdoor yoga that was taking place on a area of grass from which they could see the beautiful beach.

Neither of them actually did much exercise but deemed it polite to stay for the hours session, the instructor was nice enough and encouraged them to come back to another class "The classes are everyday morning at 9am , 10am ,11am and there are afternoon sessions which start at 1pm and then they are every two hours after that for the cost of fifteen dollars per person" The instructor smiled as she signalled for everyone that it was the end of the session.

"Well I think that I have definitely earned the right to some retail therapy" Hanna exhaled as thy walked towards the carpark. They had all decided that they hadn't done much exercise due to the not so appropriate clothing for the activity which they were all wearing so there was no need to shower and change before heading to the mall. Caleb had suggested that they could simply head to the pool once they returned , to help them feel a little refreshed.

They hadn't decided where they were going first , that was until Ashley spoke up. Please"Why don't we head to the mall first so we can do a bit of shopping and grab something to eat" Ashley suggested to Hanna as they set off on their journey.

"Sure I could do with some new clothes , you know I didn't really pack much" Hanna replied , knowing farewell that she nearly exceeded the weight limit for her luggage but nobody knew that right?.

"Is that OK with you babe" Hanna asked Caleb , making sure that she wasn't going to annoy him by wanting to do a bit of retail therapy although that was the point of the mornings outing.

"Sure , I don't mind" Caleb smiled , he actually wanted to purchase some more shorts for himself and this gave him the perfect opportunity.

Around 20 minutes later and they were pulling into the carpark of the mall , each of them scanning for a suitable parking spot. "how about that one " Hanna stated to Caleb as she pointed towards an empty space that was in between a black Nisan and a metallic blue Volvo .

"Perfect" Caleb replied as he indicated and then proceeded to pull into the space which Hanna had suggested. Once Caleb had successfully parked he hopped out and made his way round to open the door for Ashley and then Hanna.

"You have yourself a real gentleman" Ashley mumbled to Hanna as Caleb please the way to the entrance for the mall.

Hanna didn't know how to reply so she simply smiled before checking the time on her phone , it was still relatively early meaning that that could spend at least a couple of hours shopping.

They all wandered into the mall each looking around them at the extensive range of shops that filled the three story building. Hanna's eyes were instantly scanning for any designer stores which may contain her next purchase. Meanwhile Caleb was scanning for any shops that might sell something that didn't look like a cheap clothes store , have granted he was no high end shopper but that didn't mean that he didn't care about fashion.

Hanna noticed a rather tasteful looking shoe shop and it wasn't long before she was practically skipping towards it , leaving Caleb and Ashley straggling 10 feet behind.

"Oh my god look at these" Hanna squealed as she gazed through the window at a pair of Jimmy Choos that she had been planning to add to her collection for a while but somehow hadn't managed it yet.

"Honey they look amazing" Ashley replied as she stood by Hanna at the window and became memorised by the thousands of shinning jewels that covered the modest sized heels.

"How about these for yourself mom" Hanna suggested as she pointed out a classy pair of black Louboutins that had the signature red sole.

"What Are you two looking at?" Caleb chuckled as he strolled over towards the pair , clearly knowing that he would probably be dragged inside the shop for at least 30 minutes; he didn't really mind as long as Hanna was happy.

"Just a pair of gorgeous heels that I must add to my collection" Hanna replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Before he knew it Caleb was following a very excited Hanna and Ashley into the glamorous store that was filled from floor to feeling with all kinds of shoes , from gold Tory Burch Sandals to Gucci five inch heels. Hanna made her way over to a leggy brunette who was dressed in what she assumed to be the staff uniform and Ashley followed close behind.

"Excuse me" Hanna asked the leggy brunette politely who she could now see that she was called Lucy as her name badge pointed out.

"Hi can I help you?" Lucy asked Hanna as she studied her fair complexion while reorganising the placement of some Prada heels that a previous customer had left haphazardly on the shelf.

" I was wondering if you have a pair of the amazing jewelled Jimmy Choo's that are in the window in a size 8" Hanna smiled , eager to get her hands on what she hoped would be her first purchase of the day.

As Lucy made her way to the stockroom to check if they had what Hanna had asked for Caleb moved in closer to Hanna and put his arm securely round her waist. Meanwhile Ashley was simply growing around the store , not really looking to buy anything specific just passing the time.

"You're in luck , this is the last pair in a size 8" Lucy chirped as she made her way back over to Hanna who had now placed herself on the black leather Ottoman which was provided in the store ; for anyone who wanted to try some shoes on to conveniently sit on.

"Perfect could I just try them on a second?" Hanna asked before practically snatching the box out of Lucy's small tanned hands and lifting the lid of the box to reveal the glimmering heels.

It took Hanna a matter of seconds to have the heels on her feet before she was parading her way round the shop for what she called 'a little test' which basically meant if she could somewhat walk in them then she would buy them.

" I think that I will take these" Hanna stated as she placed her own shoes back on her feet and followed Lucy to the till. Once she had paid Hanna was now thinking about her second love , if she excluded Caleb and that would be food.

"Why don't we go on a search for somewhere to eat?" Caleb suggested as he joined his hand with Hanna's , feeling more than peckish himself.

"Sounds good to me" Hanna replied as she adjusted the cumbersome bag on her arm that was annoyingly heavy but it was worth it , after all she now owned a new pair of heels that she was sure that she was going to make use of during the rest of her vacation.

"Me too" Ashley added as she strolled alongside Hanna , still giving her space so that she wasn't intruding her and Caleb's personal space.

It wasn't long before the trio had found a nice cafe situated on the second floor of the mall , it was perfect as it sold hot and cold drinks and an array of sandwiches and sweet treats. They all made their way inside and found a table big enough for three that was situated in a quiet corner not the fairly busy cafe.

Once they had all decided what they were having Caleb went to the counter and placed their order , after what seemed like forever he was making his way back to their table with a tray containing their drinks.

"And I'm back" Caleb sighed as he placed the tray on the table and took his seat next to Hanna , the table was relatively small and Caleb was becoming sceptical about fitting everything on there.

"I can't believe how busy it is in here" Hanna sighed before continuing " I thought that with it being only just 12 that we would beat the lunchtime rush".

"I suppose everyone had the same idea" Ashley chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee which she had been craving since they'd got there, here body practically ran on caffeine and she hadn't had one it at least a few hours.

Around an hour later and they were making their way out of the cafe in search for somewhere which would sell shorts and Hanna had expressed how she also needed a new dress so that meant that they were also on a search for that too.

After another hour or so of searching and trying on hundreds not dresses, Hanna was no closer in her search for what she referred to as the perfect one. Being exhausted and now pretty hot due to the rising temperatures outside , which only made inside the mall more like a greenhouse Caleb had a thought.

"Why don't you and your mom go and look for a dress while I get what I need ?" Caleb suggested as they circled the mall for the umpteenth time that morning he was now becoming a tad impatient and he knew Hanna would take forever to find the right dress and then he would have to go on a search for a pair of shorts.

"That sounds good honey" Ashley replied , getting the feeling that Caleb was pretty fed up. She knew why her daughter was like and felt sorry for anyone who had to experience Hanna when she was in what she liked to call a shopping mood ,which Ashley knew meant browsing stores for hours on end and taking forever to make a decision about every purchase possible.

"Okay" Hanna reluctantly agreed , she let go of Caleb's hand to give him a peck on the lips , wanting to keep their PDA as little as possible in front of Ashley as she knew it probably made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Ill text you when I'm done so I know where to meet you" Caleb stated to Hanna , knowing that he would finish his shopping first.

Hanna stole one last kiss off him before happily leading Ashley towards the nearest clothes store , which hopefully contained the perfect dress ; else she was running out of places to look. Caleb wondered round the mall for what must have been 5 minutes before he found a Hollister store which he knew would sell a pair of shorts that he would approve of. 'Its amazing how quick I can find stuff without Hanna' he casually thought to Himself , he loved Hanna but couldn't cope with hours and hours of shopping for one bloody dress that he had concluded she probably wouldn't find.

20 minutes later and Caleb had purchased a new pair of jeans , a pair of grey chino style shorts, a pair of simple black board shorts , a new T-shirt and even a new pair of sunglasses. Happy with his purchases he pulled his phone out of this pocket to check the time, he knew fair well that Hanna wouldn't be finished yet so he decided to take a look in a few shops in search for a gift for Hanna.

Caleb couldn't help but notice the large Victoria's Secret store just across from where he was standing in the now bustling mall. He made his way over to the brightly lit store and wandered in shyly. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for but he was certain that he could find something.

Soon entering the sore Caleb instantly felt out of place , surround with counters full of water bottles and perfume. He was sure that Hanna would love a Victoria's secret hoodie or something but he wanted to see here in something a little more sexy. He made his way around towards the lingerie section hoping he would find something there.

"Can I help you?" A young assistant asked as she spotted Caleb aimlessly looking around at the assortment of lingerie that was scatters across numerous racks and display units.

Caleb turned around so that he was now facing the assistant , who he could now see was called Amy ; due to the name badge pinned onto her shirt. "Umm I'm kinda looking for a gift for my Girlfriend" Caleb nervously replied as he scratched the back of his neck. It was the first time that he had publicly justify his relationship with Hanna , it wasn't that he didn't like calling Hanna his girlfriend it was just something that he had to talk to her about.

"Well there are really popular" Amy chirped, walking over to the back corner of the store pointing out a selection of matching lingerie sets and bra's.

"Um OK " Caleb replied unsure if how to respond , he felt a little awkward wondering around surrounded by young women who were obviously looking to purchase something for themselves.

"If you need any more help then don't be afraid to ask myself or one of my colleagues" Amy reassured as she began to walk away and assist another customer.

Caleb spend around 30 minutes browsing through the large selection of modest underwater before deciding that he wanted to buy Hanna something that was a little more sexy. He picked out a lacy dark blue thong and a matching bra , a hot pink Bralette that he thought would perfectly complement her now tanned complexion. Caleb also picked out a light blue bra that was studded with multi-coloured gems and black silk vest and shorts pyjama set. He also decided that he would pick out a bottle of Victoria's secret Angel perfume , which he though smelt amazing and would definitely smell better on Hanna.

Caleb made his way to the till and paid for his purchases before happily strolling out of the store. He pulled his phone out of his blocker and checked the time , he calculated that he had enough time to return to the car and hide the Victoria's secret bag somewhere in the boot so that Hanna wouldn't see it. He knew that Hanna would take at least another 20 minutes or so before she would be ready.

Caleb rushed to the car and hid the bag in the boot along with his bag from Hollister before returning to the mall to meet Hanna and Ashley . meanwhile Hanna and Ashley were just purchasing a Dolce had Gabanna dress that Hanna had Spotted and fallen in love with. Caleb pulled out his phone and text Hanna asking where she was. Hanna's phone buzzed as she received the text from Caleb , she smiled as she read the message "I'm done shopping baby , where are you? Xxx".

Hanna quickly replied "we're by the coffee shop where we ate lunch earlier xxx"

"Was that Caleb?" Ashley asked Hanna as they stood waiting outside the coffee shop , she was exhausted after spending what seemed like hours aimlessly wondering round clothes stores searching for one bloody dress. But she was glad that Hanna had finally come to a decision so that she could finally get some fresh air.

Caleb made his way to the coffee shop and immediately spotted Hanna and Ashley waiting outside , his slow stroll turned into a quick walk . "Hey baby" Caleb whispered into Hanna's ear as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek , he give a quick smile to Ashley before taking Hanna's hand and walking towards the carpark.

Once they had all reached the carpark and located the car Caleb kindly took the many bags from Hanna's grasp and placed them into the boot before opening the door for her. He then proceeded to take Ashley's bags and neatly place them into the boot taking care not to damage the bags or their contents. They had all agreed that they should just head back to the resort as they were all to tired to spend anymore time on there feet browsing through numerous Shops, that contained tatty trinkits and tourist t-shirts.

"Thank you" Ashley smiled at Caleb as he opened the door for her and gently closed it after she got in. Caleb then got in the car and put his seatbelt on. About 5 minutes into the journey Ashley had fallen asleep , Hanna was guessing that she was still jet lagged.

"What do you want to do later" Hanna asked Caleb in a slight whisper being careful not to wake her mom up she was feeling that she could talk a little more openly now that her mom was asleep.

"Maybe have some dinner later on and take a late night swim with you" Caleb smirked as he placed a hand on Hanna thigh that was left exposed by her shorts. It didn't take Hanna long to realise what Caleb meant.

"Sounds good to me , but I need a nice long nap first" Hanna giggled as Caleb ran his hand up and down her thigh , dipping it just below the hem of the leg of her shorts.

"By the looks of it I think your mom needs a long nap to" Caleb chuckled , he remembered how jet lagged he felt when he arrived and could understand how tired Ashley was probably feeling.

Around 20 minutes later Caleb pulled up into the resorts carpark , the sudden stop of the car once Caleb had parked seemed to awake Ashley.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Ashley asked as she adjusted herself so that she could undo her seatbelt and get out of the car.

"Not long" Hanna reassured, as she placed her phone in her handbag and leant forward to open the door.

They all made it back inside the resort , Ashley was lagging slightly behind , the jetlag was now in full effect. They had all agreed that they would go back to their rooms and then meet to dinner. This would also give Hanna and Caleb some time together on their own to relax , something which they had both been looking forward too.

"See you later" Ashley smiled as she gave Hanna a hug and then to Hanna's surprise Ashley moved over and gave Caleb a light hug. It was nice to see her mom bonding with Caleb , Hanna thought to herself.

Hanna wondered to her room and Caleb was quick to follow , he guessed that they would just relax in her room for the rest of the afternoon...

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and again I'm so sorry for the long wait.**

 **I'm currently in the middle of taking my GCSE's which are the most important exams of secondary school in the UK before you go to collage .Etc . I have done a couple but I still have 10 more exams left , so I'm spending most of my free time revising. I hope that you all understand that it may take a while to update but whenever I have any free time I will try and write as much as possible.**

 **I have a few questions for all of you guys , please leave you thoughts in a review.**

 **1) When do you want them to return to New York ? Should there be some kind of emergency ?**

 **2) Should Hanna and Caleb move in together ?**

 **3) Would you like Hanna and Caleb to have a baby or get married in the future ?**

 **Please leave a review and it would be great if you could answer these questions as it will help me to further the story :) thank you for all the review etc I really do appreciate it :) xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry for the long wait i had a nightmare with my new laptop but i finally got it replaced. This chapter is fairly short but it contains some fluff and some slightly sexy Haleb :) enjoy !**

* * *

Once they had reached Hanna's room, Hanna unlocked the door and slipped her sandals off before practically collapsing on the bed. "You okay" Caleb asked, sounding concerned as he placed the bags of shopping underneath the desk, hoping that Hanna wouldn't look inside of the bags; he was leaving that surprise for later.

"Yeah I'm kinda tired that's all" Hanna sighed as she sat up on the bed and propped her back up against the headboard.

"Do you just wanna snuggle and watch a movie?" Hanna suggested turning towards Caleb, who was now standing beside the bed. She wasn't really feeling up too much. She just wanted to relax before going out for dinner or whatever they were going to do later that afternoon, they hadn't really planned anything.

"Sure, my choice this time" Caleb replied, referring to who got to choose the movie. He took his top off so that he would avoid having to iron it later on, if he wanted to wear it again.

"Absolutely" Hanna smiled, putting her hands on Caleb's bare chest. She ran her hands over his toned abs before resting her hands on his shoulders and pulling him in for a lingering kiss.

Hanna and Caleb were laying on the covers; their bodies were close but they weren't touching. They both enjoyed each other's company and the intimacy that they shared, but they both felt it necessary to keep their distance a bit as one more kiss would more than likely turn into a sweaty session between the sheets.

Hanna was slumped lazily over Caleb's body as they watched a movie, this time of Caleb's choice. Caleb was staring intently at the screen, oblivious to the fact that Hanna was drifting off to sleep. Hanna was in a deep slumber by the time the movie had finished, Caleb had noticed, but he knew that she was comfortable, so he simply stayed in the same position until the credits began to roll. He shut down the laptop and placed It on the bedside table that was on his left hand side.

Caleb slowly removed himself from underneath Hanna's limbs that were splayed across his body, in order to grab the blanket which was Carefully folded and stored on the top of the closet. Granted it was fairly thin, but it was suitable for a hot climate like they had in Hawaii.

Caleb approached the bed and carefully placed the blanket over Hanna's small body. He contemplated wither to remove Hanna's shorts so that she would be more comfortable but decided against it as she look peaceful and he didn't want to wake her, she seemed completely exhausted after the mornings shopping trip. Caleb himself was surprised that he hadn't collapsed as soon as they got into the room, the large amount of caffeine that he consumed at breakfast and lunch was still giving him some kind of buzz.

After adjusting the blanket so that it was covering Hanna completely, apart from her head; which was now resting on Caleb's side of the bed. Caleb delicately slid back onto the bed, lifting Hanna's head ever so gently and placing it onto his lap.

Hanna was now laying on her side with her leg over Caleb's as he lay on his back with his head propped up. He wasn't tired but that didn't mean that he didn't want Hanna to rest, he knew that she would need plenty of energy for the night's activities….

Hanna began to stir in her sleep, Caleb rubbed his thumb over Hanna's soft cheek to try and comfort her. Hanna slowly opened her eyes to find her face resting on a … material. _Shit,_ _I must have fallen asleep_ she thought to herself as she lifted her head up to look at Caleb.

"Good afternoon princess" Caleb laughed, taking in all of Hanna's beauty, from her now slightly messy hair to her ocean blue eyes; which were fixated on his own chocolate orbs.

"Sorry" Hanna mumbled, feeling slightly guilty for falling asleep in the middle of the movie. It wasn't something that she usually did, but she just put it down to the fact that she was so tired from shopping all morning.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" Caleb asked as Hanna adjusted herself so that she was now sitting upright and resting her head on Caleb's right shoulder.

Hanna just looked at him, unsure of what to say, Caleb picked up on the fact that Hanna felt a little awkward, so he decided to break the exchanging of glances by placing a probing kiss on Hanna's plump lips.

"What was that for" Hanna replied, with a rather confused expression on her face.

"I love you" Caleb smiled, pressing another kiss on Hanna's lips. Before they got too carried away Hanna pulled back and sat up, crossing her legs. Meanwhile Caleb was resting his back against the headboard with his legs straight out.

"I love you too" Hanna smiled, leaning to rest her head on Caleb's shoulder.

"Babe" Caleb questioned as he wrapped his arm around Hanna, pulling her closer.

"Yeah" Hanna replied, lifting her head so that her gaze was completely on Caleb.

"Do you fancy going out tonight, just the two of us?" Caleb asked, her was hoping that Hanna would say yes; he had been craving alone time with Hanna for most of the day and granted, he was spending time with her now but he wanted to treat her to a nice adult evening.

"What do you have in mind?" Hanna replied, eager to find out what Caleb had planned. As far as she knew they were going to meet Ashley later on and have dinner with her.

"Well I've checked out a few places online … there's a nice seafood restaurant not far from here, I could drive?" Caleb suggested while he gently rubber Hanna's right arm.

"Sounds perfect" Hanna replied, shuffling herself into a more upright position and pressing a lingering in kiss on Caleb's lips.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked Hanna as she threw off the blanket and slid off of the bed, walking over to her sandals which were placed by the door.

"I'm just going to go and talk to my mom, you know about tonight" Hanna replied, grabbing her phone from her bag and smoothing out her hair. "I'll be back in a minute and I have my phone with me" she added as she reached for the door handle.

 _'_ _That gives me time to hide the stuff I bought for Hanna',_ Caleb thought to himself as he grabbed his bag from underneath the desk and removed the 'Victoria's secret' bag which he had hidden inside the rather large bag he had from Hollister containing his purchases.

He proceeded to open the closet and place the bag inside Hanna's empty suitcase which she was storing in the spare space in the closet, which wasn't taken up by her shoes or her spare clutch bags; that she had insisted on packing as she needed one for each outfit that she planned on wearing. All these extra items meant that Hanna had to bring two suitcases with her, the other one was stored on top of the closet.

Once Caleb was satisfied that the bag was hidden, with no chance of Hanna finding it before he could gift her the sexy lingerie. He then took his phone from the bedside table and sat back on the bed waiting for Hanna to return, which he hoped wouldn't be long.

* * *

Ashley heard a soft knock at the door, she moved from where she was sitting at the desk in her room; where she was on her laptop completing some work related issues. She found it hard to actually get some time to herself even when she had time off, there was always something that needed doing.

"Hi sweetie" Ashley greeted as she opened the door. Hanna immediately stepped inside the room before Ashley closed the door behind her. "What are you here for? I thought you were having a rest" Ashley chuckled.

"Well I thought you were meant to be resting too mom" Hanna replied with a slightly sarcastic tone as she took a seat on the end of Ashley's bed.

"You know what it's like I can never seem to catch a break from work, even when I'm on vacation" Ashley stated, taking a seat at her desk and swivelling her chair around so that she was facing Hanna.

"Yeah I know" Hanna replied, it was true; all through Hanna's childhood even when they were on vacation Ashley was always shut-up inside somewhere on her laptop or completing mounds of important paperwork. Which meant Hanna often missed out on her mother's company, but she never held it against her as she always made sure that Hanna had a safe home where she was always cared for and everything that she needed was provided.

"Well then what did you want to talk to me about" Ashley questioned, probing Hanna to speak up.

"It was just about dinner tonight; we were kinda planning on going out to a restaurant … just the two of us. I obviously don't want you to feel left out so I came here to see if it was ok if me and Caleb went out to dinner alone" Hanna replied, slightly nervous about what Ashley's reaction would be.

"You two go and enjoy yourselves tonight, I'll just order room service or something; I have a stack of work things to do since Tracy is away and Amanda is off work with some sort of bug" Ashley replied, she wanted to make sure that Hanna wouldn't worry, she wanted her to have a good time while she was on vacation as she knew that Hanna worked hard.

"Are you sure?" Hanna asked, getting up from the bed and moving to stand by the door.

"Yes! Go and have some fun, enjoy yourself" Ashley smiled, getting up and making her way over to Hanna before giving her a hug.

"I love you, mom" Hanna replied, breaking the embrace.

"I love you too, now go and have a good night" Ashley smiled as Hanna opened the door and flashed a smile at her mother before briskly exiting Ashley's room, making her way back to tell Caleb the good news.

* * *

Caleb's eyes diverted from his phone screen as he heard the door open, Hanna had been smart enough to take a spare key card for the room so that she didn't have to bother knocking and waiting for Caleb to answer the door. "Hey" Caleb greeted as Hanna placed her phone on charge and put the key card on the desk.

Hanna slowly walked over to Caleb, who was standing beside the bed and give him a peck on his waiting lips "What did your mom say?".

"She's fine with it being just us two, she's swamped in work so even if we had invited her she probably wouldn't have been able to make it anyway" Hanna replied, looping her arms around Caleb's waist and resting her head on his chest.

"Shall I book a table for say, 7 o'clock?" Caleb asked Hanna, who was still pressed up against his body with her head resting lightly on his bare chest.

"Okay, I need to decide what I'm going to wear tonight" Hanna groaned slightly just thinking about the difficult task of trying to choose an outfit which she thought would look sexy yet not too slutty.

"You always look perfect to me" Caleb reassured Hanna sensing that she found it necessary to always dress to impress. To Caleb it didn't matter wither Hanna was wearing a t-shirt and shorts or a fancy dress and heels, it was her personality that he loved as well as her looks and he wanted Hanna to feel comfortable with herself when she was with him.

"Thank you baby, but I still need to find the perfect outfit for our date" Hanna smiled, breaking apart from their embrace to go and search her closet for an outfit.

"I'm just gonna make the reservation for tonight" Caleb replied as he walked around the bed and opened the doors out to the balcony before stepping out into the warm breeze.

Caleb dialled the number for the restaurant and got through to a young man, after speaking for a few minutes Caleb had successfully booked a table for himself and Hanna for 7 o'clock that evening. "All done" he called out as he slid back into the room and turned to close the doors out to the patio.

"Okay" Hanna replied with her voice slightly, she was currently searching through the drawers in the unit which was placed beside the wardrobe, hoping to find some nice underwear.

Caleb turned around to find Hanna standing in nothing but her underwear as she searched through the top draw. She was bending over ever so slightly, which gave Caleb a view of her perfect ass. He grinned widely before approaching Hanna from behind and wrapping his hands around her bare middle. "Hi baby" Hanna moaned as Caleb kissed the crook of her neck.

"What are you doing" Caleb whispered as he rested his head on Hanna's shoulder as she continued to rifle through the numerous bra's and fancy underwear.

"I'm looking for some underwear, if you must know" Hanna replied, picking out a dark blue bra and inspecting it. She decided that the rather plain bra wasn't good enough and continued searching.

"What about this one?" Caleb suggested, holding up a lacy dark purple bra.

"And what underwear?" Hanna smirked as she took the bra from Caleb's hand while he searched in the draw for what Hanna hoped would be the matching lace thong.

"These ones match right" Caleb smirked as he picked out what looked to be a small scrap of purple material.

"You would be correct, Mr Rivers" Hanna whispered seductively as she snatched the lacy underwear from Caleb's grasp.

Hanna spun around to face Caleb as she slowly unclasped her bra and removed her arms from the straps, letting the bra drop to the floor. Caleb let his eyes skim up and down Hanna's exposed breasts, their bodies were still close with barely an inch between them. "Alright, calm it Rivers" Hanna laughed as she could see Caleb becoming slightly aroused at the sight.

Caleb cleared his throat as he took a step back, admiring Hanna's body as she began to do up the clasp on the bra which Caleb had picked out for her to wear tonight. "Like what you see huh?" Hanna whispered as she pulled her underwear down and stepped into the lacy purple panties.

"Mmm definitely" Caleb murmured, biting his lip.

Hanna skimmed past Caleb making her way to the bathroom to apply her makeup, she didn't see the point of putting on her dress as she didn't want get makeup on it. "I'm just going to get changed" Caleb called out to Hanna as she closed the door to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later Hanna emerged from the bathroom with her make-up done to perfection. She had opted to war a light coverage of ' _Nars_ ' tinted moisturiser which gave her skin a nice glow and on her lips she had decided to wear a dark red lipstick. Hanna had decided to go for a dark Smokey eye and some mascara to finish off her look.

Caleb had changed into a pair of light grey shorts and a white Shirt with a navy blazer and his slip on vans, smart but casual was the look that he was going for. "Looking good" Hanna smiled, noticing Caleb as she walked across the room to the desk where she had paced her dress and accessories.

Hanna changed into her dress and began looking at her appearance in the mirror once she was satisfied with her look, she turned away from the floor to ceiling mirror which was by the door; sitting down at the desk to begin curling her hair. After twenty minutes Hanna had finished curling her hair and set it with some hairspray so that her perfect bouncy curls would last the night. Since her hair and makeup was now complete and she was in her dress, all that was left for Hanna to do was slip into her heels and place her phone and essentials in her clutch.

"How do you look so beautiful all the time?" Caleb complemented Hanna as he took in the beauty that was standing before him. Hanna had decided to wear a Silver sequin mini dress with ¾ length sleeves with a pair of patent black peep toe heels and her black ' _Chanel_ ' clutch bag.

Hanna blushed at his compliment as she smoothed out her hair and tugged at the hemline of her dress, it was a little short but she didn't mind and Caleb seemed to appreciate it; biting his bottom lip as he continued to look Hanna's body up and down. "Okay, you can stop now" Hanna giggled, walking over to Caleb straightening out his collar and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Ready to go?" Caleb questioned, placing his wallet in his pocket and his phone in the inside pocket of his blazer.

"Of course" Hanna replied, linking their arms as they made their way towards the exit of the room, eager to get the night started.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it was fairly short and nothing major really happened. I feel like every chapter i write somehow involves some form of sexy Haleb ( in this case a very mild form) but I guess some of you guys don't mind that ;)**

 **As for the long wait I'm so sorry, this chapter was really hard to write but the next one is already 6,000 words and I haven't finished it yet :)**

 **I'm trying to include some more details about each character , Ashley for instance in this case. I am away on summer camp for another 3 weeks but I am home on the weekends so I will try and find time to write, if I don't have work.**

 **I hope everyone who is on their summer break is enjoying themselves :) I have nearly completed the next chapter so depending on the feedback I get for this one it could be up very soon !**

 **A bit of a warning for the next chapter, things get a little deep as I'm trying to include some backstory and a little depth to the characters.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think, you guys know it motivates me to update. XXXX**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back from my summer camp thing now, so that means i can update quicker as I'm on my summer holiday :) This chapter may contain Trigger warnings as bulimia is mentioned but i thought that it's an important issue to mention as it is an issue which many people face and its also part of Hanna's storyline in the show!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this longs chapter :)**

* * *

"It's still a little early" Hanna murmured as the couple walked past the reception desk, on their way to the carpark. Caleb would be driving as the restaurant was around thirty minutes away by car and since they had already paid for the hire car they didn't see the point of paying for a taxi.

"Well we could go for a little drive, you know before we head to the restaurant?" Caleb suggested, eager to take in as much of the amazing scenery in Kauai as possible while he was there.

"Sounds good to me" Hanna chirped as they stepped out into the warm evening breeze, which was somewhat refreshing.

Once they had reached the car Caleb opened Hanna's door for her and once she was inside he gently closed it before he walked round and jumped into the driver's seat. After a couple minutes of driving neither of them had any idea where they were going. They were simply taking a drive through Kauai admiring the view when Hanna spoke up "What's going to happen to us when this vacation is over?" it wasn't something that she desperately wanted the answer to but it was playing heavy on her mind lately.

Caleb didn't really know how to responded so he kept his eyes on the road "What do you want to happen?" he finally replied.

"I want to be with you, but I want it to work" Hanna sighed.

"I want it to work too, I mean we both live in New York so if you want to take it slow then…." Caleb replied.

"We could meet after work most days and then … I don't know Caleb" Hanna stressed.

"Maybe we can stay at each other's places, take each day as it comes?" he suggested.

"When we get back I'm pretty busy with work but you can stay at my place, at least for a few nights" Hanna smiled, moving her arm to rub Caleb's leg.

"Don't want to be without me huh?" Caleb chuckled removing one of his hands from the wheel to rest it on top of Hanna's, which was still resting on his thigh.

"Well it's nice having some company" Hanna replied with a slight smile spread across her face, removing her hand from Caleb's thigh.

"Is that all?" Caleb remarked jokingly.

"Mhm" Hanna mumbled, fighting back a laugh "Well the sex is pretty good to" she added, smirking at Caleb.

"I agree" Caleb replied trying to keep his eyes on the road, but he couldn't fight of the grin that was appearing on his face.

After another few minutes of driving they still had around an hour before they had to be at the restaurant, which was now ten minutes away. Caleb had decided to pull over into the carpark beside the beach and remove his seatbelt. "What are we doing here" Hanna questioned, confused as to why they were at the beach at that time of night.

"Come with me" Caleb smiled, turning off the engine and opening the door. Hanna obliged and quickly joined him, standing beside the car and looking out across the beach.

"I'm not really dressed for this" Hanna reasoned.

Caleb ignored her comment and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the beach. Realising that she was wearing completely inappropriate footwear for walking on the sand Hanna slid her heels off and opted to carry them.

The temperature was dropping and Caleb was concerned that Hanna was getting cold "You warm enough?"

"Mhm I'm fine" Hanna reassured.

The couple began to take a slow stroll along the edge of the beach with Caleb's arm still wrapped around Hanna's shoulders. Hanna found it to be quite relaxing, a nice way to unwind after a busy day. The light breeze caused strands of Hanna's hair to cross her face, noticing this Caleb used his free hand to gently push them off of Hanna's delicate face.

The noise of occasional traffic along a road nearby was the only blemish to the otherwise perfect natural surroundings. A gentle breeze rustled among the coconut palms. Hanna's only concern was spraining an ankle by falling into one of the holes dug by children during the day.

"We should head back to the car, I don't want to miss or reservation" Caleb stated removing his hand from around Hanna's shoulders and interlacing their fingers.

Once they had reached the car Caleb opened the passenger door for Hanna, who slid into her seat and swung round to the side so that she could wipe the sand off of her perfectly pedicured feet before putting her heels back on.

They arrived at the restaurant just in time for their reservation. Once inside they were greeted by a friendly waiter and lead to their 'table for two'. After 10 minutes they had both decided what they wanted and placed their orders, they were told that the food would be around 20 minutes or so which gave them time to talk.

"Wow this place is amazing" Hanna gasped, scanning every detail in the rather expensive looking restaurant. With its large floor to ceiling windows which gave a breath taking view of the island and its peaceful atmosphere.

"I know even the napkins are silk" Caleb replied referring to the rather luxurious black silk napkins which were folded into a neat and intricate design.

"You didn't tell me this place was so fancy!" Hanna exclaimed, taking a sip of the expensive red wine which she was very much enjoying.

"And? If I did, you wouldn't have wanted to come here, would you?" Caleb chuckled, reasoning with Her, he knew Hanna would fuss if he told her how expensive it was, he wanted to treat her.

"I suppose" Hanna sighed "I just don't like the idea of you spending all this money on me".

"Believe me, your worth it" Caleb reassured, taking one of her hands in his own and resting them on the table".

"mmm you should so try this pasta" Hanna suggested.

"Really?" Caleb smirked, he was surprised that she was willing to share since it looked like she was enjoying it so much.

"Yep" Hanna replied, loading her fork with the crab pasta and leaning over the table. Caleb opened his mouth, allowing Hanna to feed him.

"That's good!" Caleb exclaimed savouring the taste of the rather luxurious pasta. He had never tried crab before and was surprised by it subtle taste.

"Told you" Hanna smiled.

They enjoyed the rest of their meal, deciding against dessert as they were pretty full. Caleb had only had one glass of wine so that he was able to drive back to the resort.

The drive back was fairly quiet they mostly engaged in small talk, about the weather or how amazing the dinner was. "When we get back to New York I will have to introduce you to Ezra" Hanna stated.

"And what's this 'Ezra' like then?" Caleb asked, eager to find out more about the type of friends Hanna had.

"He's my best friend's fiancé, so I've known him for a while and he likes fishing and he's a publisher..." Hanna rambled.

"So he's your best friend's fiancé huh?" Caleb remarked.

"Yeah Aria, I've known her since we were like five" Hanna smiled, reminiscing about the good times which they had shared together over the past few decades.

"Sounds like I will have to meet the unlucky girl who has had to put up with you for the past few decades then?" Caleb chuckled.

"Definitely I'm sure I can arrange a dinner date with Aria and Ezra" Hanna beamed, she was eager for Caleb to meet the people who played a huge part in her life.

"Sounds good" Caleb agreed "So where do they live, New York?" Caleb asked Hanna who was briefly staring out of the window at the beautiful sunset.

"Yeah they live in Brooklyn in a small house, which is just big enough to house their huge collection of books" Hanna mocked.

"Wow they definitely sound like an interesting couple" Caleb remarked, he was surprised to learn that not of Hanna's friends were fashionistas like herself.

"Oh and you have to meet Nicole and her husband Jake, they have the cutest kids" Hanna couldn't contain the massive smile which spread across her face whenever she talked about Nicole's two young children; who she often babysat for.

"Kids already huh? How old is Nicole?" Caleb asked, he found it interesting to learn that some of Hanna's friends already had kids.

"Yeah well she's only … but she had always wanted kids and after she married Jake it was only a month or so before she fell pregnant with Noah and then when he was six months old she found out that she was pregnant with Ruby" Hanna informed.

"Wait so how old are the kids?" Caleb asked, feeling slightly overwhelmed with the mass of new information.

It took Hanna a while to work it out before she replied "Well Noah is three and Ruby is one but she'll be two in like three months' time".

"I never thought that people would have kids so young" Caleb stated "But I guess if it's what they've always wanted and they have found the right time then I guess there's no reason why they shouldn't".

"Well I don't exactly want to wait until I'm like thirty before I have my first baby" Hanna remarked feeling slightly agitated by Caleb's statement.

"I know and I'm not saying that you have to I'm just surprised that's all, you know I didn't mean it like that" Caleb soothed, his comment wasn't intended to hurt Hanna.

"When you find the right time I'm sure you will be an excellent mother, but maybe just not yet" Caleb smiled.

"I know I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just the clock is ticking and I'm not even in a long lasting relationship yet" Hanna apologised.

"Who says we won't be 'long lasting'" Caleb smirked, placing a hand on Hanna's thigh and rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"No-one I guess; I want it to work between us but do you?" Hanna questioned. The topic was relating to their previous chat; it wasn't something that Hanna wanted to talk about but she felt like it needed to be addressed as they only had a few days left of their vacation.

"Of course I do Han I really feel something with you, something that I've never felt with anyone else" Caleb proudly stated as they pulled into the resorts carpark.

"Me too" Hanna agreed undoing her seatbelt as Caleb turned off the engine and removed the keys from the cars ignition.

Once the pair were both out of the car Caleb locked it before walking over to Hanna who was slightly ahead, waling with her arms across her chest carrying her clutch "Han, look at me".

Caleb closed the distance between their bodies and lifted her chin with his index finger "What's wrong?".

Hanna stuttered for a minute, she didn't want to bother Caleb with her problems. "Hanna you know you can talk to me" Caleb reassured.

"I'm okay" Hanna whispered.

"I know you're not" Caleb soothed as he stepped closer to Hanna looked her in the eyes and engulfed her in a warm hug. "Hanna I know somethings wrong; you can tell me".

"Our conversation in the car just reminds me of how perfect and put together everyone I knows life is and here I am unable to make a decision of what dress I should wear when I go out for a meal" Hanna sniffled. She had never felt like this before, why was she questioning her life now?

"Han look at how my life's turned out, I'm not exactly perfect; I've had my fair share of problems" Caleb replied in an attempt to soothe her.

They were now inside the elevator, on their way up to their rooms. It had been a long day but they were both enjoying having a meaningful conversation with each other. Both of them surprised at how much they were opening up to each other.

Once inside Hanna's room the couple continued their deep discussion.

"You never know maybe one day we will have a family together" Caleb beamed. This made Hanna's heart melt, they had only known each other for a matter of days but he was already thinking about a future for themselves.

"Woah" Hanna remarked, slightly shocked at his last comment.

"Too soon?" Caleb asked unsure if what he said was inappropriate.

"No, actually I kinda like the fact that you can see us together with a family, it makes me kinda happy" Hanna smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and removing her heels.

"I just feel like I have thrown my whole life into work and what have got to show for it? A fashion store great! I barely see my friends; my mom lives all the way in California so I rarely see her" Hanna stressed.

"I don't see my mom that often either Han, it's just the way that it works out. I mean if you want a career then sometimes things have to be compromised" Caleb reasoned, undoing his shirt.

"I suppose; I just miss the good old days where I would hang out with my friends and stay up to god knows what hour talking about shit" Hanna whined. "Can you unzip my dress please babe?"

"Sure" Caleb replied, positioning himself so that he was stood behind Hanna who was now standing in front of the desk; glancing up and down her reflection in the mirror. "Yeah I remember the days when I could chill at home with a bottle of beer, watching the football" Caleb reminisced, he couldn't actually remember the last time where he had a spare afternoon to relax.

"I wish I could take more time of work but with the new store opening in a few months and that means a lot of work" Hanna sighed as she removed her arms from her dress, allowing it to fall to the floor.

Caleb ran his hands over Hanna's shoulders giving them a gentle massage "Mmm babe that feels so good" Hanna moaned in slight pleasure at the light pressure which was being applied.

Clothes were shed as the moment became more heated but they both wanted to connect with each other but not just physically. "Lie down" Caleb demanded, both of them in just their underwear.

Hanna lay on her stomach with her head resting on a pillow, her blonde curls cascading down her smooth back. Caleb, who was now in just his boxers; knelt on the bed with his knees either side of her long tanned outstretched legs. At first He focused on her shoulders and back of her upper body. His aim was to encourage Hanna into a further relaxed state.

With the use of light touch, feathers and soft caring touch combined with more traditional deep tissue muscle work caused Hanna to melt underneath his touch, emitting small moans of pleasure. He worked his way down her body and signalled for her to flip over, so that she was lying on her back.

Caleb began to gently tease Hanna's more intimate areas of her body, causing her to relax and enjoy the sensations of the rather sensual massage. Her arousal began to increase as Caleb dipped his fingers to the apex of her thighs and down the length of her long legs.

He could clearly see that she was enjoying the movements which he was making with his hands as the scrap of lace material became viably dripping. That accompanied by deeper breathing and some involuntary movements of Hanna's body was enough to make him feel a little more than aroused himself.

Caleb placed each of his hands on her thighs and began rubbing circles with his strong thumbs, occasionally making contact with her soaking core. He pushed the scrap of lace aside and proceeded to lightly touch Hanna's outer lips which were clearly swollen due to the arousal.

He could feel his cock getting harder but this was all about Hanna and making her feel good so he focused his attention back on the blonde beauty. "Mmm that feels so good" Hanna managed to comment between her pleasurable moans.

Caleb quickly thrust a finger inside her while his thumb rubbed her clit

"Now it's my turn" Hanna smirked noticing his large arousal, granted she felt fairly aroused and could have taken him there and then but she wanted him to feel some of the pleasure which she felt while she had been receiving her massage.

"Oh really" Caleb replied, taking Hanna's space on the bed while she knelt at his feet.

"Now Rivers lie on your back" Hanna giggled while trying to remain some tone of authority. Caleb obliged laying on his back and placing his hands behind his head.

"Well I can't complain about the view" Caleb chuckled as Hanna straddled his legs, avoiding his rather prominent cock.

Hanna began to get to work on Caleb's lower legs and then she moved her attention up to his abs, completely ignoring Caleb's 'Problem area', much to his dismay.

"What about my problem area" Caleb smirked moving his hands so that they were resting by his sides.

"Oh you mean this area" Hanna giggled, brushing her hand lightly against Caleb's evident bulge.

"Um hum" Caleb moaned at the slight contact.

"Well then I better get working on it" Hanna whispered seductively, leaning over Caleb's body and allowing her hot breath to hit the shell of his ear, which she knew drove him crazy.

"Yeah you better baby" Caleb grunted as Hanna removed her bra, giving him better access to stare at her perfect breasts.

"You like that?" Hanna teased, running her hand up and down the material of his boxers.

"Oh yeah" Caleb replied in a slight state of euphoric ecstasy.

Hanna slipped her hands underneath the waistband of Caleb's boxers, skimming his length with her perfectly manicured fingers. The sexual tension was at an all-time high, both of them craving each other's touch.

That's what she loved about him, they could have deep conversations about issues which were close to each other's heart but they could also pleasure each other in a way nobody else could.

"Wanna go for a late night swim?" Caleb curiously asked Hanna as they lay naked in between the sheets.

"Sure but I think we should rinse off first" Hanna suggested, referring to their previous activities "Separately" she added not wanting Caleb to get any ideas.

After the couple had showered and placed their swimming attire on, Hanna in her aqua bikini and black kaftan which she was using a cover up and Caleb in a pair of his dark blue board shorts and a plain white t-shirt; made their way out of the resort's main building to the heated outdoor pool. Once they reached the pool area Hanna placed their towels which they had grabbed from the room, on the loungers by the pool and slipped off her cover up. Caleb followed and removed his t-shirt before heading to the edge of the pool.

"God this water feels so good" Caleb moaned as he slipped into the crystal water. After hearing Caleb's comment Hanna couldn't stop herself from jumping into the pool.

The pool was lit with multi coloured underwater lighting, creating a peaceful atmosphere which they both enjoyed. Due to the time of night they were also the only ones in the pool area, giving them a little more privacy.

"I could get use to this" Hanna sighed as she relaxed against the edge of the pool.

"Me too" Caleb agreed, running a hand through his now wet hair.

"I suppose that's the only downside to living nearer the city in New York" Hanna breathed. She was never one to complain about New York, she felt lucky to be able to afford to live in the city in a nice apartment; but it did have its downsides.

"Well I wouldn't say the only downside" Caleb chuckled. "I mean the traffic is fucking annoying and it takes forever to get anywhere"

"Yeah wither you try to catch a cab or walk" Hanna agreed. "I hate it even more in the summer because there are so many more people".

"True, like you can't even walk a few meters without awkwardly bumping into some stranger, who wasn't looking where they were going" Caleb laughed.

Hanna giggled it had happened to her a few to many times over that past couple of years. Which was why she had been so keen to get away for a few nights at least then she could have some well-earned 'Me time'.

"At least we can relax together for a few more days" Caleb soothed, placing an arm around Hanna's shoulders as he scooted up next to her; resting his back against the edge of the pool.

"Oh such a hardship" Hanna mocked, bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Are you saying that you don't enjoy my company huh?" Caleb joked, removing his arm from around Hana's shoulders and moving so that his body shielded hers.

"What makes you think that" Hanna replied suggestively as she took a step closer to Caleb and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

Caleb returned the kiss, looping his arms around her waist pulling her flush against his body. Caleb lifted Hanna up and spun her around in the water, causing Hanna to squeal. "Stop...Caleb I'm being serious".

Caleb continued to spin Hanna around in the water but he soon stopped as he was getting pretty dizzy himself.

Hanna lowered her gaze to meet Caleb's eyes, which were filled deep with lust. For a minute they were both completely lost in the moment, gazing into each other's eyes which were completely filled with lust. Caleb moved his head closer to Hanna's, connecting their foreheads and brushing their noses together.

"I love you" Hanna whispered, Caleb's arms still wrapped around her waist while her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"I love you too" Caleb replied in a sexy tone, backing up so that he was closer to the edge of the pool. Hanna smiled at his reply, pushing their bodies together and searching for his lips. Her tongue probed at Caleb's lips, begging for entrance. Caleb didn't hesitate to open his mouth and let their tongues fight for dominance.

Hanna moaned into the kiss, returning her feet to the floor and running a hand through Caleb's Chestnut locks; resting her hand at the nape of his neck and playing with the short tufts of hair.

They finally separated as there was a desperate need for air. Caleb pressed a final peck to her lips before resting his forehead on hers. For a moment they simply stayed in silence the only thing that could be heard was the coupled heavy breathing and the soothing sound of the water gently lapping around the couple.

"We should probably get out" Hanna moaned rather reluctantly.

Caleb groaned in reply. He didn't really want to leave the luxury of having time to themselves with no distractions, just the two of them.

Hanna climbed out the pool first and tried to get as much water as possible out of her hair before wrappings the fluffy white towel around her small body. Caleb picked up his towel and roughly dried his hair and chest before wrapping the towel around his shoulders so that it was covering his bare torso.

Hanna grabbed the bag and began to head inside, neither of them wore shoes so they didn't have to bother putting them back on after they had been in the pool.

The couple tried to be considerate to the other guests by walking as softly as they could back to Hanna's room. "Stop!" Hanna squealed as they entered her room, Caleb wrapped is cold hands around her bare middle.

"I just can't help myself" Caleb smirked, standing behind Hanna pressing soft kisses against the nape of her neck.

Hanna sighed in response, his touch, his voice…. It was all too much. _'God it's only been ten minutes'_ she thought to herself as she spun around and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. "That's all you're getting Rivers" Hanna teased, removing her bikini so that she was standing there in nothing. "Nope no touching" she giggled, swatting Caleb's hands away from her perfectly tanned body.

It was almost like a game, who would fall first. Caleb chased Hanna into the bathroom but before he could slip his hands around her smooth skin she abruptly slid close the frosted glass door. He could have simply opened it but what would be the fun in that?

Hanna purposely stood right behind the glass and slowly removed her bikini top and threw it into a pile on the floor. She then slid down her bikini bottoms and pushed them aside so that they were next to her bikini top on the floor.

Caleb bit his lip as he tried to contain his thoughts, her perfect boobs, her tiny waist and perfect ass was all that Caleb could think about as he watched Hanna's silhouette move about the bathroom.

Knowing what he was up to Hanna purposely leant over the bath tub and turned the tap on, staying there for what was probably a little more than necessary before regaining her upright position.

Hanna stood beside the bath tub waiting for it to fill with the warm water so that she could warm up and relax. The pool was great but she was feeling a little cold and she could do with a nice long soak to have a moment for herself.

Caleb was still pacing outside of the bathroom when he heard the sound of the running water stop and the slight splash as Hanna slipped into the water.

He decided that he should give Hanna some time to herself for a little while before he intruded on her relaxation session. So he sat on the edge of the bed and flicked through some of the numerous apps on his phone. First he checked Instagram to find out that most of his friends, apart from a select few; were still in rainy New York while he was on his rather tropical vacation.

That's one thing he was glad of, he had decided to book his vacation earlier on in the summer so that it wouldn't be as busy. It also meant that the office would be a little quieter what with most of the others on vacation, which would give him time and space to focus on a few new projects and put the finishing touches on the design of the Morgan's living room which they had asked Caleb to complete with soft nudes and simplistic furniture. Which he found an easy task compared to some of his more complicated clients such as the Wood's family, who always wanted the longest job done in the smallest time frame and somehow Caleb and his team always managed to pull it off.

"Han" Caleb whispered, opening the door. He became a tad concerned when he hadn't heard a peep out of Hanna in the past twenty minutes.

"I'm okay" She replied sounding slightly drained.

Caleb opened the bathroom door enough for him to slip inside. he perched on the edge of the tub and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"You can join me if you want" Hanna smiled, sensing Caleb's nervousness.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to intrude on your private time" Caleb worried, rubbing his hand over Hanna's exposed shoulder which was just above the water.

"Well this tub is certainly big enough" Hanna replied, gesturing to the empty space in the roomy tub.

Caleb slipped of his shorts and joined Hanna in the tub, he decided to sit at the other end with his legs stretched out so that he was still giving Hanna some personal space but they still had a little intimacy.

"I enjoyed today" Hanna smiled, reaching her arms out to pull Caleb closer.

"Me too, even if I'm a bit exhausted" he chuckled.

"That's what you get when you meet a girl like me" Hanna joked, moving up the tub and sitting up slightly so that she was now nestled between his legs, still facing him.

"I guess I'll have to get used to it then" Caleb smirked

"I guess so" Hanna agreed. She took his comment as a statement or promise that they were going to try and make it work between them. "We should probably explore the beach tomorrow or something, it's bound to be nice weather, its Hawaii for god sake" she added.

"Whatever you want princess" Caleb replied.

There it was again that nickname that made Hanna smile. She now knew that she was his princess and he would always treat her like one. But that didn't stop her from blurting out something which she probably shouldn't have.

"Are you only with me because of the sex" Hana blurted out, she instantly regretted it as she knew that it wasn't true. In previous relationships Hanna always felt like she was never appreciated and that she was just used and then dumped when something better came along.

"Do you really think that I only want to spend time with you because I want sex?" Caleb questioned, leaning forward and rubbing Hanna's shoulders with his large hands.

Hanna sighed "It's just a man have never treated me he way you do unless they wanted something in return".

"Hanna" Caleb soothed "I treat you like a princess because you deserve it and I love you, not because I think you're hot and all I want to do is have sex with you".

"Are you trying to say that I'm not hot" Hanna snapped slightly.

She hadn't told him but during her teenage years she suffered with bulimia and depression. She was never happy with her body and the _'perfect girls with the perfect body and perfect everything'_ as Hanna would think, always made her feel ashamed of who she was and how she looked.

"I think you're more than hot, you're sexy, sassy, kind and sweet" Caleb reassured as he ghosted his thumb along her jawline, tilting her head upwards slightly and pressing a meaningful kiss to her lips.

"Thank you" Hanna smiled "But what about in bed, am I good?" Hanna giggled.

"Oh yeah, you already know the answer to that" Caleb whispered in a husky voice as Hanna turned around and rested her back against his chest.

"Mmm" Hanna moaned as Caleb wrapping his strong hands around her stomach.

Hanna briefly looked down at her flat stomach, it reminded her that all the work she had put in to becoming healthy again was worth it. The numerous counselling sessions and months of hard work and determination of eating a healthy diet and not making her instant trips to the toilet as soon as she had guiltily finished her food.

She was now in a place in her life where she was happy with how she looked and she had a great circle of family and friends who supported her through every decision that she made.

But most of all she was glad that she could finally admit to herself that she used to have a problem but she had the courage to overcome it and was now living a healthy lifestyle. Even if it meant waking up at 5 am three times a week to go to the gym or go for a run around the block.

She had found that exercise had become a way of releasing all of the stress that would be built up inside of her after a stressful week or just a tough day.

"Thinking about something?" Caleb asked, running his hands up and down Hanna's sides.

"Can I tell you something?" Hanna questioned "And can you promise not to judge me" she added nervously.

"Han I'm here for you, you can tell me anything" Caleb soothed, unsure of what Hanna was going to tell him. But it couldn't be that bad could it?

"Hang on a minute I'm just gonna add some more hot water the waters getting a bit cold" Hanna stated.

"Where were we?" she questioned, settling back in Caleb's waiting arms.

"You wanted to tell me something" Caleb reminded her.

"Well you know the comment I made earlier about you not finding me attractive" Hanna commented.

"Mhm" Caleb nodded in reply, resting his hands so that they were splayed over Hanna's stomach.

"Well during my teenage years I suffered with bulimia and that's why I snapped earlier when I thought that you didn't think that I was hot" Hanna stated.

"I'm sorry baby" Caleb sympathised. During his time at high school and collage he knew of quite a few girls who suffered with eating disorders so he understood the issues that young women faced.

"Sorry for what, it's not your fault its mine, I was the one who snapped" Hanna assured, placing her hand on top of his.

"It's just I didn't know and now I feel really bad for making you feel like shit" Caleb whimpered, he honestly felt so bad that Hanna had to go through something like that. She was perfect to him and he wanted to make sure that she knew that.

"It's okay, these things happen and I'm happy with my body now. I've worked hard for it and I plan to keep it this way" Hanna replied proudly.

"Well you should be extremely proud of your body, its perfect and I want you to know that" Caleb whispered.

Hanna smiled at his comment, it was nice to be with someone who respected her "I have a question for you" she pondered "Do you work out?".

"What do you think?" Caleb laughed.

"I think you do, since you have a pretty hot body" Hanna teased.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment" Caleb replied "I mean I work out a couple of times a week and I try to eat fairly healthy" he added.

"Good to know... maybe when we get back home we can go on a work out session together" Hanna suggested.

"Sounds good, I've never had a workout buddy before" Caleb chuckled.

"Oh and that reminds me we should book a hot yoga session" Hanna chirped.

"Hot yoga?" Caleb questioned, he knew what yoga was but hot yoga?

Sensing his confusion Hanna decided to speak up "It's basically where it's really hot in the room and you sweat a lot, its meant to remove all of the impurities from your skin" she informed.

"I get it … we will defo have to book a session before we leave" Caleb stated, he was eager to try it.

"Deal" Hanna agreed, sitting upright and scanning the room for her towel.

Caleb noticed her actions "Getting out?".

Hanna didn't bother to answer, she carefully stood up and swung her leg over the bath to and placed it on the heated floor. She then proceeded to swing her other leg over the tub "Whoa careful" Caleb chuckled, grabbing her hand to steady her.

Once Hanna was safely out of the tub and wrapped in her towel, Caleb followed grabbing a towel and wrapping it round his waist. They both dried off and got into their night wear, Caleb had opted to sleep in a pair of his boxers while Hanna had opted to wear an oversized t-shirt and her underwear.

"We better get to bed Rivers, we have a long day tomorrow" Hanna smiled, taking his hand and leasing him back towards the bed.

The two climbed into bed, Caleb pulled the covers over their tired bodies. There was nothing but silence for a few minutes, both of them making themselves comfortable.

"What's your job like" Hanna piped up, raising her head from her pillow to cross gazes with Caleb.

Caleb moved himself so that he was slouched against the headboard, placing a hand on Hanna's arm. "It's demanding at times but the reward is worth all of the effort that I put in to each project" He replied.

"Sounds a bit familiar" Hanna chuckled.

Caleb gave her a look, probing her to go further. "I work really hard and usually stay up most nights until the early hours of the morning, sketching away at new designs and placing orders for the shop in New York" Hanna stressed.

Caleb sympathised with her, he knew how stressful running a business was. "So do you own the shop?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I've worked hard and basically put all my savings into it" Hanna sighed. "But I suppose it's been worth it" she added.

"Same here" Caleb agreed. "When I graduated FIT I put in every penny that I had into my business to get it started, I even had to borrow money from my family; something which I hate doing".

"I know the feeling" Hanna reassured "But I have to admit being so young and owning your own business isn't something that you see every day" she beamed.

"True" he replied, looking down at her. Glancing over her facial features, from her ocean blue eyes to her dimpled cheeks.

"What" Hanna giggled, noticing that he was staring intently at her, maybe for a little longer than necessary.

Caleb chuckled in response and leaned down slightly and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. Hanna had an urge to deepen the kiss, probing her tongue at his lips Caleb opened his mouth as their tongues battled. Hanna moaned loudly as she ran her hand down the nape of his neck, resting it at the base of his neck.

After a few steamy minutes the passionate embrace ended, their foreheads resting against each other's as they desperately caught their breath.

"No more of that Marin, your gonna need your energy for what I have planned tomorrow" Caleb chuckled.

Hanna smirked in response, she had no idea what he had planned for the following day but she found it sweet that he had taken the time to plan something for the two of them to do together.

"Goodnight" Hanna whispered, placing a quick kiss on Caleb's check before rolling over and falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, things got a little deeper but i think that its good to delve into the characters past in order to get a good insight into their lives. I'm editing the other chapters of this story and updating them as when I have been reading them back the layout and general text has been shit :( I think its the fact that my writing kills have developed over the past few months :)**

 **Please review and let me know what you think, I might even give the people who have left a review a preview of the next chapter XXXX**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story in literally months, I have been really un-motivated and busy with college. However I hope that you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

They had decided to order room service for breakfast, which consisted of mainly pastries and juice; Hanna deemed it the perfect start to the day compared to her usual coffee and occasional breakfast biscuit; which is what she normally consumed for breakfast on a daily basis as she was normally in a rush to leave for work.

They spent the most part of the morning enjoying it while simply chatting, sitting out on the small balcony of Hanna's room.

After Talking for a fair while they both decided to get dressed and ready for the mornings activities. They planned on changing to go out for the evening as Hanna was always eager to look her best and that meant wearing a dress and heels if she was going to some fancy restaurant.

"What do you think about this outfit? I mean do you think it's okay to wear to the beach and stuff." Hanna questioned nervously.

"Well considering we will be going in the water then you should probably pack a swimsuit or a bikini." Caleb suggested. Hanna had no idea what he had in mind for their 'Trip to the beach'.

"I'm ahead of you on that one." She stated proudly, lifting up the hem of her mid-length strappy dress to reveal a maroon coloured bikini.

"Alright then…." Caleb trailed off, realising that clearly Hanna was more prepared than even he was at that point.

As Hanna began to decide what she wanted to take with her to the beach, she came to a sudden realisation, "Babe I don't have a bag that I can use today." She moaned.

"Why don't we pack what we can into my backpack and then we can have a look in that shop that they have here in the resort." Caleb soothed, he wanted to start the morning on a happy note.

"I suppose." She sighed. she didn't have the energy to moan and argue. She wanted to enjoy the time that they had left together before they returned to their busy work lives.

After carefully folding their towels and placing them in Caleb's backpack she grabbed the small bottle of sun cream, which she had brought with her and a few other necessary items and placed them neatly inside. What she couldn't fit in she had to carry until she found a bag that she could use, there was no way that she was going to get sand in one of her designer handbags.

She quickly grabbed a cover-up and shoved it into Caleb's backpack, which was practically bursting at the seams.

Once they had finally finished packing the backpack and of course that meant Hanna triple checking that they had everything they made their way down to the shopping area of the resort.

* * *

After scanning the area for what they thought would be the best place where they would find what they were looking for; they had decided to take a look in the shop ' _Water Wear'_. With their hands interlinked the couple strolled into the reasonable sized shop which seemed to sell everything, from bottles of water to t-shits and beach footwear.

It wasn't long before Hanna was complaining about how heavy and awkward the items were that she had to carry. There was a couple of spare clothing items, such as a pair of shorts for Caleb and a jacket for Hanna; which wouldn't fit in Caleb's fairly small backpack.

Noticing Hanna struggle, or pretend to. Caleb took the items from Hanna sand she was instantly relieved. "Thank You." She chirped as she strolled off into the depths of the store, leaving Caleb standing there.

"Han." He called, hoping that she would reply. He didn't see where she disappeared to due to the large displays of clothing and some rather inconveniently placed wet suit display.

"Here." He heard her voice call out as she popped her head round the display of drinks bottles.

Caleb was sure that they would be able to find a bag which was deemed suitable and fashionable for Hanna to be seen wearing. Meanwhile Hanna was being her fussy self as she was when it came to buying any form of clothing or apparel.

He had shown her a number of backpacks but the most he had earned from Hanna was, "That one's okay but how about we look for another one."

After half an hour of scanning the entire store, Hanna had bought a reasonably sized and somewhat fashionable backpack from the resorts on-site shop. Granted it was no _'Louis Vuitton'_ but it would have to do as she hadn't packed anything other than a few spare clutches and a few designer handbags as she had planned to spend her time relaxing at the spa or by the pool, not on some adventure filled day out.

"It's not that bad." Caleb chuckled, noticing Hanna was scanning over the bag, looking to find a fault.

"I suppose." She sighed, placing her stuff into the black backpack and zipping it up.

They then called into the shop Lamont's which stocked snacks and drinks which they both agreed they would need to purchase. Hanna grabbed a couple of packets of Cheetos and some Haribo Bears while Caleb grabbed a couple of bottles of Fiji water and a packet of Oreo's.

* * *

It was a short drive to the nearest beach, Caleb thought that he could have easily walked it but with Hanna… that was another story.

"And were here." Caleb stated as he turned off the ignition and unbuckled his seat belt, Hanna promptly followed; making sure to grab her backpack from the back seat of the car.

It wasn't long before the couple were walking hand in hand along the edge of the sandy white beach. After a few minutes of walking they found themselves approaching a jet ski rental. "Are you joking" Hanna mocked as she noticed the line of jet ski's on the beach.

"Come on Han, take a walk on the wild side." Caleb dared, he wanted Hanna to experience the thrill of zipping along the water's surface at a ridiculously high speed.

"I'm not sure, what if I fall off?" She worried, Hanna wasn't the biggest fan of deep water; shed had some scary experiences as a child.

"Look you will be wearing a life jacket and I won't go to fast I promise." Caleb reassured with a devious smirk spreading across his face, Hanna pretended not to notice as the thought of going 5 mph on a jet ski was already terrifying enough; let alone the speed which she knew god dam well Caleb was planning on doing.

As they approached the shack Hanna became tense and even more nervous. Sensing Hanna's sudden change in mood, Caleb stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "Han if you really don't want to do this…" He began softly but before he could finish Hanna interrupted.

"I want to do it; I'm just not used to things like this. I mean I like shopping and sunbathing on the beach, not doing water sports." Hanna breathed as she took Caleb's hands in hers, interlacing their fingers knowing it would provide her with some form of comfort.

Once they arrived at the shack, placed conveniently nest to the jet ski's available for hire Caleb took it apron himself to speak to the young man behind the counter; he couldn't have been much older than twenty.

* * *

"Hi, how can I help you sir?" The young man asserted as he noticed the pair standing at the counter.

"Hi, I was wondering if we could hire a couple of jet skis for an hour or so?" Caleb questioned with authority in his voice.

"You sure can!" Was the reply he received. "I'm Josh and I'll be your guide for the session" He explained.

Sensing Caleb's slight confusion Josh decided to explain to Caleb the procedure "Once we have got you all kitted out then I will give you a demonstration of how to use the jet skis, but don't worry I'll be around for ten minutes or so in case you get into any difficulties, then I'll be off; leaving you to enjoy yourselves."

Once they had paid and placed their bags behind the counter, Josh handed each of them a life jacket and asked them to make sure that their shoes were tight enough so that they wouldn't fall off. For a few seconds Caleb panicked about not wearing the correct footwear but Josh reassured him that the deck shoes that he was wearing were fine to wear.

"I'd advise you to take those off, you don't want to lose them" Josh suggested, pointing towards the bracelets on Hanna's dainty wrists. Hanna took his advice and slipped them off before placing them in her backpack.

Caleb noticed Josh's gaze move to Hanna, who was taking of her dress leaving her in her bikini. Hanna was oblivious to the scene which was unfolding behind her, Josh hadn't moved his gaze off of her body since she had turned around. Caleb was becoming more agitated by the second, that was until Hanna turned around "You ready babe" she called.

"Of course" Caleb replied, slipping his hand around her slim waist and pressing a passionate kiss on her lips; hopefully sending a message to Josh.

"Right then… we better get started" Josh stated, he was planning on waiting for a few more customers to arrive but it was pretty quit and he was getting jealous of Caleb.

Caleb made it his mission to stay as close to Hanna as possible, even when Josh offered to show Hanna how to work the jet ski, Caleb insisted that she didn't need his help.

He didn't know who the hell this Josh kid thought he was but he was going to make sure that he didn't lay a hand on Hanna; she belonged to Caleb.

Josh spent ample time giving them enough training to operate the jet skis without overdoing it. Caleb knew what he was doing as when he was younger he would often visit the beach in the summer with his friends and rent a jet ski for a couple of hours.

He wanted Hanna to learn the ropes too so he took more of a backseat, instead encouraging Hanna, "Speed up a little." He suggested, cringing painfully at the slow speed which she was travelling at.

Deciding that it would be best if they just shared one, Hanna climbed onto the jet ski and positioned herself flush against Caleb's body, hanging on for dear life. "Jeez Han we aren't even moving yet" Caleb remarked, he could see practically feel Hanna's nails digging into his ribs.

"Ready?" He questioned, Hanna mumbled in response. If she was honest she was fearing for her life at that point but she loved seeing Caleb happy.

As Caleb picked up speed Hanna let out a small squeal, she didn't know whether it was because she was terrified or excited.

After a good 20 minutes Caleb decided that they should switch, allowing Hanna to drive. A decision which he was beginning to regret.

"Like this babe." He demonstrated as Hanna watched carefully as he smoothly used the throttle. With Hanna driving it felt more like going over several speed bumps rather than the smooth surface of the ocean.

"You've got it." Caleb encouraged, placing a kiss on her neck. Causing Hanna to lose concentration for a mere second.

"Good job I'm paying attention" He teased as he reached around Hanna and steered the jet ski away from the rocks in which they would have ended up in if he wasn't so aware of their surroundings.

Hanna could barely speak as her hair was covering her face as they sped across the surface of the water "This is so much fun."

Hanna and Caleb were having too much fun to notice that their time was nearly up so they headed for the shore of the turquoise ocean.

After returning the keys for the jet ski and handing back their life jackets and collecting their bags from behind the counter they were free to go.

"Do you wanna relax on the beach for a bit?" Hanna questioned. She could have done with a minute to lay down and relax.

"Sure, I don't see why not" Caleb replied, following her lead to a slightly shaded part of the beach.

They each laid their towels out and sat down on them before Caleb opened his backpack and grabbed his water.

"Good idea" Hanna nodded, reaching for her water.

After a good half an hour or so on the beach they both agreed that they should take a dip in the ocean.

* * *

As Hanna had a waterproof case on her phone she opted to take it into the ocean with her, so that she could snap some pictures which she would treasure forever.

"Caleb come her a sec." She demanded as she held her phone out ready to take a selfie.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled at her antics.

"I'm taking a selfie, silly" She giggled.

"And you want me to be in it?" He questioned as he wrapped his arms around her exposed middle.

"Mhm" Hanna nodded as she made sure that they were both in a good position and the lighting was right, before she began to snap away.

It wasn't long before the pair couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles, which had stared when Caleb began to tickle Hanna's sides; which happed to be her weak spot.

Hanna emerged from the water, pushing the lose bits of her hair back from her face. Meanwhile Caleb was simply enjoying the feeling of the water lapping around his body.

"It's breath taking out here." Hanna gasped, scanning the beach with her eyes.

"You really wear that bikini well by the way." Caleb cheekily remarked ignoring her previous comment, watching Hanna scrape her hair back into a ponytail.

"Mmm really?" She replied seductively.

"Mhm." Caleb whispered taking a step closer to her and running his hands up her sides, pressing light kisses on her neck.

"What do you want to do next?" Hanna questioned, she was still rather energetic and didn't fancy going back the resort just yet.

"Well I haven't told you yet but I have booked us a place on the Zip line safari." Caleb replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"You mean the one that's advertised in the brochure that we were looking at last night." Hanna replied, sounding rather excited.

"That would be the one!" Caleb exclaimed, he had been rather interested in trying zip lining through the jungle canopy the ever since he had been notified of it by the helpful receptionist upon his arrival.

"Where do we need to go?" She questioned.

"Well when I booked it the guy said that we need to be in the resorts lobby for one o'clock." He informed.

It was handy that the instructors picked everyone up from the resort as it meant that they didn't have to drive out there; leaving them time to enjoy each other's company.

"Cool so that gives us at least an hour before we need to head back."

Hanna was the first to leave the water and walk back up the beach to gather their belongings. Caleb took a moment to stare at her perfect body, and the way she moved those hips…

When she reached the spot where they had left their belongings she took her cover-up out from her bag and slipped it on, before shaking the towels off and packing them up.

"Maybe we could grab lunch in one of the cafés on the promenade then." Caleb suggested once he had made it back to the spot where Hanna was now standing; both of their backpacks in her hands. It had been a while since they had last eaten properly and he knew that Hanna was probably hungry too.

"What about that one?" Hanna questioned, pointing over to a small café which didn't look too busy.

They grabbed a bite to eat in the café, as suggested by Caleb and to Hanna's surprise they were served quickly and had their food in no time at all. This gave them ample time to get back to the resort and change before they needed to meet the tour leader in the lobby.

It was a nice quiet drive back to the resort, Hanna had chosen to play one of her playlists on Spotify; which she considered to be relaxing.

* * *

Once they reached the second floor they parted ways as Caleb needed to change into his board shorts and grab a few things from his room and Hanna had to change out of her dress into something more appropriate.

She sent a quick text to Caleb, reminding him to repack his bag for the afternoon. It only took her a couple of minutes to take her towel out of her bag and place her camera and a spare outfit in there.

Hanna changed into a pair of shorts and vest, she was just finishing tying her laces of her Nikes when Caleb opened the door to her room.

God he looked even hotter than before, his toned biceps and tanned skin; she couldn't help but notice the evident bulge in his shorts and let out a small laugh.

"What?" He laughed.

"Don't you think that those shorts are a little small?"

"Well I had trouble trying to find a pair that accommodated everything nicely without falling down the crack of my arse" Caleb informed.

"I'm not complaining but I'm gonna have a hard time concentrating, that's all." Hanna replied cheekily with a smirk.

"I'll be sure to keep you in check." He laughed, stepping closer to her and placing a hand on her back, pressing his lips down onto hers.

Thankfully after their make-out session they managed to make it down to the lobby in time, where they were greeted by the Team who would be leading the Adventure tour.

After a quick briefing by Andy and his team, Hanna and Caleb along with the other participants were loaded onto a minibus and driven to the location.

Upon arrival they were briefed on the afternoons itinery, Hanna was surprised that they would be doing more than just zip lining.

The first activity was a leisurely 2-mile paddle down the Hule'ia River in a two-person kayak. At first Hanna was nervous at the fact that the kayak may capsize but with plenty of reassurance from Caleb she was soon happy that she wouldn't 'drown' in the river.

It was a serene hour of paddling down the river before they reached the spot where they were told that they could take a short break before proceeding to the zip lining.

"Babe, are you enjoying this?" Caleb fretted, he wanted to make sure that Hanna was happy with how he had chosen for them to spend their afternoon.

"Of course, I'm with you." Hanna smiled, giving him a meaningful kiss.

A small smile formed on his lips at her response.

After enjoying their snakes, the couple was informed that there would be a tractor ride to the zip lining point as it was well over 2 miles away; something which Hanna was glad that she didn't have to do was walk. In her opinion she had walked enough just to get to the river and she was complaining that her arms were hurting from the paddling, to which Caleb just laughed.

Although he was impressed that she hadn't complained about getting muddy; he knew that she was fairly high maintenance but it was nice to see that she didn't mind mucking in.

"I'm nervous." Hanna stated as they stood on the first platform, ready to take the leap into the 'jungle'.

"Babe you'll be fine and I'll be right behind you, so as soon as you step off we'll be reunited in like a minute." He soothed, standing behind Hanna and wrapping his arms around her waist; which was slightly difficult due to the harnesses which they had now acquired.

Something which Caleb found to be slightly uncomfortable on his 'Manhood' but nothing that was causing him pain.

Meanwhile Hanna was next in line and fretting "Okay are you ready." the instructor asked her as he clipped her to the line and made sure that she was secure.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." Hanna mumbled, glancing over her shoulder at Caleb; who gave her a reassuring smile.

Hanna took the leap into the unknown, screaming as she zipped along the 100m wire. Caleb laughed as he saw her clutching on for dear life, aliment that he could somehow become unattached from the wire and plummet to her death.

Caleb was next, taking the leap with ease and unlike Hanna, not hanging on for dear life; instead letting his limbs hang in midair while he enjoyed the thrill.

One they had both reached the platform he engulfed her in a meaningful hug as if to say _'Well done Han, you did it'_.

They spent the next few hours completing the zip lining course. Once they had returned their harness and helmets they were fee to go.

They had a small coffee and refreshment stop so the couple both voted to take a small rest before heading back to the resort.

After talking with one of the guides and checking on the notice board outside the equipment room they were assured that there was a minibus back to the resort in around 40 minutes' time.

After paying for their drinks and a piece of cake to share, the couple sat down on one of the tables located outside; Hanna wanted to take in as much of the view as possible before they returned to the resort.

Granted the resort had a nice atmosphere but Hanna though that it was nice to take a break away for the afternoon and enjoy the fresh air.

"Please tell me that I'm not the only one who got a wedgie from that stupid harness." Hanna grumbled, breaking the sight silence.

"Nope." Caleb chuckled, reaching for his phone from his backpack.

"That reminds me…. We should totally take some pictures and a selfie obviously" Hanna chirped rather happily.

"How did I know this was coming." Caleb joked, looking over at her. Hanna positioned herself so that she was beside Caleb, stretching her arm out making sure that they were both in view she snapped a few shots.

Hanna ad contemplated posting one of the pictures on Instagram but she decided that she didn't want to make what they had public as they had only known each other for less than a week and she didn't want people asking questions and making comments about her personal life.

"Babe could you send them to me?" Caleb asked.

"Done!" She exclaimed, sliding her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

An hour later and they were back at the resort. They decided to get changed and go down to one of the bars located within the resort.

Caleb was already sitting at a table for two when Hanna spotted him and made her way over, which was a slight challenge due to the ignorant group of people who were standing right in her way.

"Excuse me!" She moaned, pushing her way through the group.

She felt more relaxed when she was closer to Caleb, she manoeuvred between a few more tables until she finally reached the table and took a seat opposite him.

He smiled when she sat down before taking a sip of his drink. "I already got you a drink, I hope that white wine is okay?"

"Perfect." She had honestly been gagging for a drink so anything would be okay at that point. To her surprise the wine wasn't actually that bad it was kind of refreshing, she normally drank red wine but it was nice to have a change.

"You look hot by the way." He smirked.

"Thank you babe."

"I mean that top makes your boobs look amazing." He smirked.

"Well I do try." She giggled, she had planned on wearing something that might be slightly distracting and she wasn't surprised that it was working.

He bit his bottom lip while he continued to flick his eyes between her chest and her face. Hanna had chosen to wear a pair of jean shorts and a black bodysuit with a laced up detail on the front, which gave a glimpse of her perky boobs and tanned chest.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome." Hanna smirked, scanning his outfit. He had chosen to wear a pale blue t-shirt and a pair of grey chino shorts.

He chuckled in response, "How do you even walk in those things?" he questioned referring to the four inch nude heels which Hanna was wearing.

"Years of practice," he gave a look so she explained further "Ever since I was a little girl I always used to go into my mom's closet and put on a pair of her heels and I must say she had quite the collection." She remarked.

"And your hobby has now become your career, I mean you design them so…" He blushed.

"Yep and a pretty good one." She smiled. She was proud of how her career had grown especially in the last few years. She had worked her way up the ladder and she was slowly reaching the top.

"How Many hours do you spend designing like one dress or a pair of shoes?"

"It depends on the occasion and if I have a tight deadline, it could take anywhere between four hours to ten hours for a pair of shoes and anywhere between twenty to thirty hours to design a dress; especially if it's for a wedding or big event.

"Woah that's a long time but if you love it then I guess it's rewarding."

"Yeah especially when I've designed someone's wedding dress and then they usually invite me to their wedding so I can see them walking down the aisle in my creation.

"You know I've never actually been to a wedding." Caleb stated, glancing at the menu in front of him.

"Really? I hope you get to experience one someday, you'll be overwhelmed with all kinds of emotions, at least I always am." She informed. It was true, whenever she went to a wedding she found herself crying one minute and laughing the next. She just hoped that one day she would be the one getting married to her soulmate.

"Hopefully I'll get to go to one that's not my own." He informed.

They ordered their meals and another glass of wine each. Hanna was in a trance, analysing Caleb's features when she noticed something. "Hey how did you get that scar on your forehead?" She questioned, surprised that she hadn't noticed it before.

"Oh this?" Caleb replied, pointing to the small scar.

"Yeah."

He cleared his throat, "When I was six I was playing on the street just outside my house and my friend was riding his bike and he accidentally knocked me over. I was knocked out for a few minutes due to the sudden impact of my head hitting the ground."

Hanna looked over at him, slightly shocked.

"I'm pretty sure that when I was knocked over I fell on to a piece of gravel or something and that's what cut my head." He added.

"Oh my god, did you need stitches?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah a couple, but I was back to school after a couple of days." He reassured.

"I guess I'm lucky then, I've never actually had a serious injury." She informed, taking a sip of her wine and placing the glass back on the table.

"Yet." Caleb laughed.

"Yeah I've probably jinxed it now." She replied.

Their meals arrived and they both began to eat, Caleb taking it slow while Hanna was practically inhaling hers.

"You okay." He chuckled at the blonde, who was currently shoveling in a fork full of fries.

"Yeah I'm just hungry." She shrugged.

"That's one word for it." He laughed.

Once they had finished their meals the waiter kindly cleared away their plates. "Do you want dessert or?" Caleb asked.

"Well we could just get room service later." She suggested, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Okay well I'll just get the bill and then we can go." He smiled, reaching for his wallet.

"No let me get it."

"Hanna, what kind of gentleman would I be if I made you pay huh?" He tried to reason.

"Please, I want to pay." Hanna pleaded.

She didn't like to take advantage of people and especially since Caleb had paid for pretty much everything so she felt that it was only right.

Hanna grabbed her purse as the waiter came back with their bill. She didn't even bother to look at the price before entering her card and details into the machine.

"All done madam, and here's your receipt." The friendly waiter smiled, before returning to the bar.

"Ready to go?" Hanna questioned.

Caleb took the last sip of his wine before placing the empty glass on the table and grabbing his jacket, "Yep."

Hanna lead the way back to their room, Caleb following close behind but preoccupied by his phone.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, looking up from his phone.

"What Is it babe?" Hanna worried, turning to face him as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Its …. It's my …" He stuttered, clearly distressed.

* * *

 **Again I'm so sorry for the really long wait but hopefully i will find some inspiration for the next couple of chapters before they return to New York and a lot of things start to happen.**

 **It would be great if you could leave a review and let me know what you think :) xx**


End file.
